Un esprit sain dans un corps sain
by La Friteuse
Summary: Les résultats scolaire de Sanji en sport sont déplorable, Zoro, son professeur, n'a pas le choix, il doit avertir le père de Sanji. Ce dernier ne voit d'autre solution que de punir Sanji, plus de cuisine jusqu'à que ses notes remontes, ainsi qu'un entrainement spécialisé avec son professeur de sport. Un vrai supplice pour le blond qui adore cuisiner et qui déteste son professeur.
1. Chapter 1

Un esprit sain dans un corps sain

La punition de Sanji

M. Roronoa se trouvait face au parent d'un de ses élèves, Zeff, le père de Sanji. Il avait dut le convoquait de toute urgence car il n'était plus possible de laissait son élève avec un tel trimestre. Ils parlaient des résultats de ce dernier, qui n'étaient pas brillants.

Les résultats de votre fils sont catastrophiques ! commença Zoro, Je n'ai jamais vu de telles notes dans toute ma carrière !  
\- C'est si terrible que ça ? demanda Zeff

\- Plutôt oui ! Je pense aussi qu'il se fait lui même des dispenses pour ne pas venir !  
\- Oh il va m'entendre ce soir ce gamin !

\- Il faut y remédier ! Il faudrait qu'il fasse une activité sportive  
\- Cette tête de mule n'aime aucun sport !  
\- Il lui faut pourtant un entraînement !

\- Et que diriez-vous de le faire ?  
\- Comment ?!  
\- Et bien oui, au moins vous connaissez son niveau, vous seriez le mieux placé pour le faire !  
\- Je doute sincèrement que Sanji me porte dans son cœur... Il faudrait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Justement ! Ce sera sa punition !  
\- Bon... Comme vous voudrez...

Zoro et Zeff se serrèrent la main pour se dire au-revoir. Dans la voiture, Sanji attendait patiemment son père une cigarette à la bouche. Quand il le vit arriver, il s'empressa de la jeter et de mâcher un chewing-gum pour que son père ne remarque rien. Ils reprirent leur route pour rentrer chez eux.

Sanji je suis très mécontent ! cria Zeff  
\- Mais c'est normal ! Il peut pas me blairer ce prof' ! Il a dut te raconter plein de crack pour que tu me prives de tout !  
\- Et tes dispenses elles sont sorties de ses cracks pour atterrir sur ton carnet ?! Pour la peine, tu feras un entraînement tous les week-end avec lui ! Ainsi que le mercredi ! Tu ne travailleras plus au restaurant tant que tes notes n'auront pas remontées !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! J'adore cuisinier ! Et Usopp et Luffy je les vois quand ?!  
\- Au pauvre lapin ! Tu les vois déjà assez au lycée à mon avis ! Tu ne toucheras ni casserole ni couteau ni épice avant que ta moyenne en sport s'améliore !  
\- Pff !

Sanji rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Il appela ses amis sur Skype leur expliquant la situation. Il avait disposé son ordinateur sur de la fenêtre de sorte à parler avec ses amis tous en fumant une clope sans faire rentrer l'odeur dans sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji ? questionna Usopp, T'as l'air énervé  
\- Mon vieux m'a collé une punition pas possible ! répliqua Sanji  
\- Vas-y raconte, dit Luffy  
\- Plus de cuisine ! J'aurai le droit de rien faire ! expliqua le blond, Même pas des pâtes ! Rien ! Donc je ne travaillerai plus au resto ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, au lieu de sortir avec vous le mercredi et week-end, je devrais faire de l'entraînement avec Roronoa !  
\- Non?! s'étonna le petit brun  
\- Toi qui ne l'aimais déjà pas, répliqua le long nez  
\- Si je pouvais je sécherais ses cours ! rétorqua l'ex cuisinier  
\- Sanji ! hurler Zeff Couche toi ! Il est tard ! Oh et j'ai passer ton numéro à M. Roronoa pour qu'il puisse t'envoyer les horaires de vos entraînements !  
\- Il manquait plus que ça ! Il a mon numéro ! Les gars, tuez moi ! supplia Sanji  
\- Au moins tu auras de meilleures notes, expliqua Usopp  
\- Très réconfortant Usopp... se plain le blond  
\- Allez ! Ça va bien se passer ! Bon bonne nuit les gars, rétorqua Luffy  
\- Ouais bonne nuit  
\- À demain

Sanji éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher très mécontent. Le lendemain son humeur n'avait pas changé, il rejoignit ses amis sans aucun sourire. Ces derniers sachant son humeur se dirent qu'ils allaient essayer de le réconforter sur la route du lycée.

\- Mais il n'est pas si méchant que ça ! expliqua Usopp  
\- Ce gars c'est une vrai pourriture ! comfirmat le blond

On ne pouvait pas changer l'avis qu'avait Sanji sur son professeur de sport. Ils arrivèrent dans le lycée et Usopp essaya de comprendre cette haine qu'avait son ami envers leur professeur. D'ailleurs le blond l'aperçut au loin et il s'énerva encore plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce t'as contre ce professeur ? demanda Usopp  
\- Mais regarde le ! hurla Sanji en tendant la main vers le professeur, Toujours en train de traîner avec Robin d'amour et Nami chérie !

M. Roronoa Zoro était souvent en compagnie de deux autres professeurs. Nami, professeure de géographie, rousse aux cheveux longs et Robin, professeure d'histoire, aux cheveux longs et noirs comme les ténèbres. Ils discutaient tranquillement ensemble en rigolant.

\- Je vois pas le problème ! rétorqua Luffy Mademoiselle Nico est sympathique, normal qu'ils soient amis  
\- Mais il leur tourne autour ! expliqua Sanji Il pense qu'aux meufs ce prof' j'vous dis ! Ce n'est pas un gars bien pour Nami chérie et Robin d'amour, pour aucune autre femme d'ailleurs !  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est ami avec tes deux professeures préférées sur lesquelles tu fantasmes toujours que tu dois le détester, déclara Usopp  
\- Beh si, ajouta le blond  
\- Viens Luffy, annonça le long nez, on va laisser monsieur dans sa parano !  
\- Moi ?! Parano !? s'écria Sanji, Pff !

Il allèrent vers leur cours, et à la fin de la journée, le blond rentra chez lui et s'affala sur son lit. Il s'alluma une cigarette pour oublier toute cette journée. Il prit son portable quand il reçut un message.

Message : Bonjour Sanji, c'est monsieur Roronoa, entraînement demain à 7h30 au gymnase !

Sanji souffla, désespéré. Il prépara son sac pour demain et dut choisir ses habits. Un vrai défi pour le cuisiner qui n'avait pas fait de sport depuis trois ans. Il devait donc trouver un survêtement qui lui allait. Il trouva un adidas un peu court mais dans lequel il rentrait dedans. Il alla se coucher très mécontent. Et les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Sanji : ' Pff ! Pourquoi moi ? Il va me faire suer lui ! Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça? !'

Sanji réussit tous de même à s'endormir alors qu'il était très énervé. Son réveil sonna plus tôt que d'habitude, il alla se préparer. Il regarda avec dégoût son survêtement, ce fut une vraie épreuve pour lui que de le mettre. À son habitude il avait des vêtement très classe. Mettre ça, s'était une offense à son image mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il le mit, puis il partit vers sept heure quinze. C'était un mercredi. Il arriva au gymnase pile à l'heure. Mais son professeur n'était pas là.

Sanji regardant sa montre - sept heure trente quatre, j'espère qu'il va pas tarder ! Quoi que je préfère rester à attendre que faire du sport

À sept heure quarante cinq, son professeur arriva enfin.

\- Excuses moi du retard ! Bon on va s'y mettre, fais moi quinze tours de piste pour commencer

Sanji, contre sa volonté, dut se mettre à courir en rond, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Au bout de quatre tours et demi il s'arrêta en plein milieu et se laissa tomber par terre.

\- Beh alors Sanji ? Tu n'as pas assez d'endurance ? questionna ironiquement son professeur  
\- Non ! Laissez moi tranquille !  
\- On va avoir du boulot ! On va y aller petit à petit, lève toi et étire toi

Ce fut un vrai supplice pour le cuisinier. S'étirer, courir, faire des pompes, lever des poids. Et pourtant, pour l'instant, c'était un jeu d'enfants pour M. Roronoa de faire tout ça mais une vraie torture pour le blond. Deux heures plus tard, le professeur accorda une pause, et l'élève s'empressa de sortir dehors accompagné de Zoro. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et fuma, en manque de nicotine.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu es une si mauvaise endurance, tu devrais arrêter cette saloperie avant d'avoir un cancer  
\- Vous pouvez me faire faire des pompes mais pas m'interdire de fumer !  
\- Bon si c'est pour ne pas prendre l'air frais autant retourner à l'entraînement !

À midi, Sanji put enfin rentrer chez lui. Il s'affala sur son lit, ne pouvant plus bouger, trop fatigué pour cela. Il s'endormit même. Il se réveilla trois heures plus tard et il alla prendre une douche bien chaude pour se relaxer. Samedi l'attendait, une journée bien plus dure que celle-ci, et il fut déjà découragé. De plus demain, il avait encore cours de sport avec son professeur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Vendredi Soir.

Sanji se leva désagréablement le lendemain matin, il savait déjà quel supplice l'attendait. Il remit un jogging et se regarda dans la glace avec dégout.

Mais ça ne va pas du tout avec mon style ! Quelle plaie ce prof' !

\- Dépêche toi Sanji ! Je vais pas t'attendre trois heures ! cria Zeff

\- Et pourquoi tu m'attends ?!

\- Parce que c'est moi qui t'emmène en cours !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Pour m'assurer que tu sèches pas

\- Putain mais c'est une blague !

Le blond était dans la voiture avec son père qui l'emmenait en cours. Il fermait les yeux en espérant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, sans succès.

Qu'est-ce tu fous ?! hurla Zeff

\- J'essaye de me réveiller de ce cauchemar !

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait un gosse comme ça...

Sanji arriva devant le lycée et il sortit vite de la voiture, retrouvant vite ses amis. Ils remarquèrent que le blond était toujours aussi énervé. Mais que lui avait fait ce professeur pour qu'il le rende comme ça ? Pourtant, rien. Ils s'avancèrent vers le sport et s'échauffèrent en attendant leur professeur qui était toujours un peu en retard.

\- Allez Sanji, encouragea Luffy, Il n'est pas si méchant que ça, moi je le trouve sympa

\- Ouais beh on voit que c'est pas toi qui doit voir sa tronche de cactus tous les week-end ! souffla Sanji

\- Ah, On ne te changera jamais...

Le professeur arriva enfin et Sanji n'en fut que plus dégoûté. Le cours commença et les efforts aussi. Le blond tomba à terre hurlant. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda le pauvre par terre. Ses amis se précipitèrent sur lui.

Sanji ça va ? demanda Usopp

\- T'as besoin de viande ? questionna Luffy

\- Mais non abruti ! cria Usopp

\- J'ai mal de partout, gémit Sanji

\- Ça s'appelle des courbatures ! À croire que t'en as jamais eu, expliqua Zoro

\- En attendant ça fait mal ! se plaind Sanji

\- C'est parce que tu as trop fait d'efforts d'un coup hier !

\- La faute à qui ?!

\- Bon aujourd'hui tu ne feras que des échauffements dans ton coin !

Zoro tendit sa main pour aider Sanji à se relever, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et se leva tout seul, en allant au fond de la salle, loin de son professeur. Il bouda un peu, comme d'habitude. Après le sport, ils eurent histoire avec leur professeur Nico Robin. Sanji admirait ses lèvres mais ne l'écoutait pas puis, la belle Nami entra.

\- Bonjour les éleves ! dit Nami avec enjoue, Robin tu n'aurais pas des livres de Géographie à me prêter ?

\- Si, répondit Robin, bien sûr

\- Oh mes deux beautés sont réunies ! s'exclaffa Sanji

\- Irrécupérable... desespera Usopp

\- Au moins son humeur a changé ! ria Luffy

La journée de jeudi passa, et celle du vendredi aussi. Heureusement sans trop de dégât. Sauf le vendredi soir, où Sanji voulait sortir et que son père l'en empêcha. Il appela alors ses amis discrètement sans être entendu par son paternel.

Ouais Usopp ? demanda Sanji

\- Oui ? interrogea Usopp

\- À vingt heures et trente au début de ma rue

\- Mais je croyais que tu pouvais pas sortir ?

\- Beh tiens ! Comme si j'allais me priver !

Le blond raccrocha et descendît dîner avec son père. Là, où il allait mettre son plan en route pour faire croire qu'il resterait toute la nuit à bouder. Or, ça ne serrait pas le cas.

\- Je peux sortir ce soir ? demanda le blondinet

\- Sanji je t'ai déjà dit non ! repeta Zeff

\- Mais déjà que j'ai plus le droit de cuisinier et que je dois rester h24 avec mon prof' ! Si maintenant je dois plus sortir je vais devenir fou !

\- Ça t'apprendra ! C'est ta punition pour avoir séché tout ce temps

\- Mais vas y c'est pas juste là !

Le blond monta dans sa chambre, faisant mine d'être énervé et claqua la porte d'un coup sec. Après cela il commença à se préparer sans être repéré. À huit quinze il était prêt, il mit quelques affaires sous sa couette comme si c'était lui et il ouvrit la fenêtre pour sortir. Il le referma puis sur les dalles du toit, il marcha à pas de loup puis il sauta.

Il rejoint ses amis discrètement, tous en s'allumant une cigarette. Quand il fut enfin avec Luffy et Usopp, ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de distraction.

\- Et si on allait en boîte ? proposa Sanji

\- Et t'en connais une toi ? questionna Usopp

\- On fait le tour de la ville et quand on en voit une on rentre !

Ils suivirent le plan du blond mais ils ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. C'est alors que Luffy aperçut un bar et prévint ses amis.

\- Et les gars ! Au pire il y a un bar ! expliqua Luffy

\- Ouais mais t'as pas de filles dans les bars, contre dit Sanji

\- Mais si sûrement quelques unes ! Au pire on ne boit qu'un verre !

\- Tu veux boire un coup ? interrogea

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle "Usopp la descente" ! Je m'enfile autant de verre que je veux tout en restant debout

\- Sérieux ?! demanda crédulement Luffy

\- Mais non abruti ! insultat Sanji, Personne ne peut rester debout après s'être trop descendu de verre !

Ils entrèrent finalement dans le bar et s'assirent à une table, attendant qu'on les serve. Ils regardaient autour d'eux et s'aperçurent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi. Le serveur arriva enfin et prit leur commande.

Alors mes mignons vous voulez quoi ? demanda le serveur

\- Euh... Trois liqueurs de whisky s'il vous plaît ! commanda Sanji

\- Tout de suite mes choux !

Le serveur repartit. Les amis discutèrent et comprirent tous les trois que ce n'était pas leur imagination. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

\- Qu'est-ce je vous avais dit ! Y a pas de filles ! ralat le blondinet

\- Ouais mais dans les bars d'habitude y'en a, expliqu'à Ussop

\- Euh... Les gars, interpelat Luffy

\- Quoi ? demanda Usopp

\- Regardez ! ordonna Luffy

Usopp et Sanji regardèrent dans la direction indiquée par Luffy, et ils furent tous aussi choqués que lui. Deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément. C'est là que leur yeux s'ouvrirent enfin. Partout ou ils posèrent leur regards, ils apercevaient des couples d'hommes.

Mais c'est un bar pour gays ! hurla Usopp

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ! s'exclaffa Sanji, Luffy où tu nous a emmenés ?!

\- Mais je savais pas moi ! s'expliqu'à

\- Oh les gars ! Regardez qui il y a là-bas ! cria Luffy

Usopp et Sanji observèrent vite sans aucune discrétion. Il furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent l'individu qui se présentait au bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

On m'accuse sans cesse de plagia car on pense que je copie les fanfictions de Pauline et Rineca, mais non !

Enfaite je suis Rineca ! Carine, Rineca, CaRine, RineCa, faut juste échanger les syllabes ! Enfaite c'est moi ! J'suis la même personne !

Si vous ne me croyez pas ou que vous voulez plus d'explication, aller voir la description de Pauline et Rineca ! Merci !

Aller bisous les enfants !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Journée spéciale appn

Les trois amis furent incroyablement surpris. Ils étaient scotchés à leur place. Impossible de réagir jusqu'à que Luffy le fasse.

Lui aussi il s'est trompé de bar ! dit naifement Luffy

\- Mais non il est gay, abruti ! hurla Usopp

Tout le bar se retourna vers eux, et ils détournèrent vite la tête gênés, comme si ce n'était pas eux, et surtout pour qu'on ne voit pas leurs visages.

Putain mais ferme la imbécile ! cria Sanji

Ils sortirent très vite de cet endroit. Ne prenant même pas la peine de boire leur boisson. Ils s'installèrent dans la rue voisine du bar.

Je suis trop choqué ! avoua Usopp

\- Mais qu'est-ce M. Roronoa faisait dans un bar gay ? demanda Luffy

\- Mais à ton avis, idiot ?!

Après cette nuit mouvementée en surprise, ils décidèrent de rentrer bien sagement chez eux. Rentrant beaucoup plus tôt que Sanji ne l'avait prévu, il s'allongea sur son lit pensant, attendant que le sommeil vienne à lui. Il n'allait pas venir avant longtemps.

La tête de cactus ! Gay ! Qui l'eut cru ! Lui qui est toujours avec Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ! Il n'est peut-être pas comme je le pensais ! Mais pourquoi j'imagine ça ? Je m'en contre fous ! Tant mieux après tout ! Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ne risquent plus rien ! Elles sont à moi ! songea Sanji

Il avait beau avoir l'esprit embrumé de questions, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le pays des songes, trop fatigué. Rien de gênant pour Usopp et Luffy, mais pour le pauvre blond, ce ne fut pas assez de sommeil.

Son réveil sonna très tôt. Il dut se lever et se préparer. Voyant son jogging sur son lit, il se rappela qu'il devait aller voir son professeur. Son professeur dont il venait d'apprendre qu'il était gay ! Comment réagir devant lui après cette découverte ? Il ne savait pas, et ne s'en souciait guère.

Il se dirigea dans le gymnase et attendit un peu avant que son professeur arrive, car oui, fidèle à lui même, il était en retard. Quand Zoro arriva, Sanji fumait une cigarette. Il se prit un savon pas possible.

Tu aurais pu fumer dehors ! Ici c'est un lycée, fit remarquer Zoro

\- Oui bon c'est bon... souffla Sanji

\- Bon, pour plus t'habituer au sport et pour t'éviter les courbatures, aujourd'hui on vas faire APPN !

\- Oh non ! Le pire cauchemar ! Pas de l'escalade ! Pas de la randonner ! Je vous en prie !

\- L'air frais des montagnes te fera le plus grand bien ! Surtout avec tes poumons saccagés par le tabac !

Sanji suivit son professeur jusqu'à sa voiture. De là, les attendait une demi heure de trajet. Autant dire un supplice pour le pauvre Sanji. Un silence se posa pendant cinq minutes. Puis il se brisa quand le blond sortit une de ses clopes.

Tant que tu aies avec moi tu ne fumeras pas ! expliqua clairement Zoro

\- Et si j'ouvre la fenêtre ?

\- Non, tu fumes pas je te dis !

\- Mais monsieur vous avez pas le droit de m'interdire ça !

\- Je suis déjà assez sympa de ne pas l'avoir dit à ton père ! Alors si il faut en plus que je te laisse fumer !

\- Pff ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi relou !

\- Dis moi Sanji, c'est moi ou c'est le sport que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Non mais je vous déteste pas mais-!

\- Ah beh on dirait pas pourtant !

\- ...

Un silence se réinstalla. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin en bas de la montagne. Zoro sortit le matériel de sa voiture pendant que Sanji désespérait déjà de devoir monter tout ça. Le professeur regarda son élève au bord du gouffre.

C'est simple, entreprit Zoro, on monte jusqu'au site d'escalade, on fait de l'escalade puis on redescend

\- Super... souffla Sanji

Zoro et Sanji commencèrent à monter. Après quelques centaines de mètres, le blond n'en pouvait déjà plus. L'air lui manquait, sa force s'était évaporée. Il était devenu extrêmement rouge.

Mais quel manque d'endurance ! remarqua Zoro

\- Mais vous vous êtes prof' de sport ! C'est normal que vous soyez en forme !

\- Et toi c'est pas normal que tu sois déjà à bout de souffle ! Même un asthmatique fait mieux que toi

Sous la remarque de son professeur, Sanji s'énerva et continua d'avancer, plus déterminé à le faire regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. Zoro fut assez content que son élève essaye de faire mieux. Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut et Sanji s'effondra contre le site d'escalade, reprenant son souffle. Ils n'avaient fait aucune pose entre temps. Ce fut un record. Zoro tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîche au blond et lui fit un sourire.

Tu vois, commença Zoro, Quand tu veux tu peux

\- Pff ! soufflat il avant de boir, C'est vous qui m'aviez sous-estimé !

\- C'est vrai, bon ce n'est pas la peine de commencer l'escalade maintenant, on mange d'abord !

Le professeur sortit une gazinière de camping et un paquet de pâte, puis des couverts. Il commença à faire la cuisine.

Des pâtes ? Sérieusement ? questionna Sanji

\- Rien de mieux que des sucres lents pour faire du sport ! rétorqua Zoro

\- Ouais beh vous m'apprenez rien !

Après que le repas soit prêt, ils mangèrent en silence rythmé par le chant des oiseaux. Une fois celui-ci terminé, Sanji mâchât un chewing-gum. Son professeur le regardait d'un air moqueur.

\- Vous en voulez un ? demanda le blond en proposant un chewing gum

Zoro le prit et le mangea. Puis il sortit les affaires. Sanji désespéra une fois de plus en voyant le baudrier et le casque qu'il devait mettre.

Je suis vraiment obligé de mettre ça ? questionna le blond

\- Tu connais la sécurité ? interrogea le professeur

\- Okay pour le baudrier mais s'il vous plaît pas le casque !

Zoro posa le casque sur la tête du blond avec délicatesse, qui souffla. Son professeur eu un petit ricanement devant la stupidité de son élève.

C'est tellement horrible ce truc ! se plaind Sanji

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Il n'y a pas de fille à impressionner, et tes prof' histoire et de géographie ne sont pas là, alors tire pas la tête et souris !

Sanji rougit violemment. Comment son professeur avait pu savoir qu'il appréciait la compagnie de ses deux jeunes professeures?! Zoro éclata de rire.

Oui mais et mes cheveux ?! Ils vont être décoiffés !

\- Cesse de faire ta mijaurée ! s'impacienta Zoro, Et dépêche toi de mettre le baudrier !

Pendant que Zoro installa les cordes, Sanji galéra à mettre son matériel. Quand le professeur finit de mettre les cordes, il alla vérifier que son élève avait tout fait correctement. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Mais comment t'as serré ça ?! cria le professeur, C'est pas vrai d'être aussi empoté !

\- C'est pas ma faute si j'en ai presque jamais mis ! se justifia Sanji

\- Ah parce que c'est pas toi qui décidais de sécher peut-être ?

Zoro s'agenouilla et commença à serrer au niveau du bassin, puis il continua ensuite au niveau des cuisses, puis il remonta un peu les lanières. Ce qui fit rougir violemment Sanji.

Aller ! Maintenant tu grimpes !

Sanji s'exécuta. Hésitant, ne sachant pas où mettre ses mains ni ses pieds, il regardait de partout. Zoro l'aidait du mieux que possible, mais rien à faire, son élève était une vrai calamité. Après quelques heures d'acharnement, le blond put enfin enlever le casque et le baudrier et il le fit vite. Il put enfin avoir une pause.

C'est pas aussi fatiguant que le sport de gymnase mais ça l'est quand même ! entreprît Sanji

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Euh c'est pas pour vous vexer mais non !

\- Depuis quand tu veux pas me vexer ? il éclata de rire, Bon dès que j'ai finis de tout remballer on y va !

Zoro se releva et décrocha toutes les cordes. Sanji se reposa en le regardant faire. Après que tout soit rangé, ils repartirent. Joie pour le blond, il n'y avait que de la descente, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il eut de la chance. Il se prit une branche et tomba en avant, s'écorchant un peu partout.

ça va ? demanda Zoro

\- Ouais juste quelques égratinures !

\- Je vais quand même te désinfecter !

Zoro sortit du désinfectant et en passa sur les blessures de Sanji. Délicatement, il le soigna. Une fois chose faite, il l'aida à se relever, et cette fois si le blond se laissa aider.

Tu peux marcher ? questionna Zoro

\- Beh oui

A peine Sanji fit un pas qu'il retomba à genoux, chuchotant des injures en gémissant. Il avait terriblement mal à la cheville.

Apparemment non ! remarqua le professeur, Bon je vais devoir te porter sur mon dos

\- Non mais non ça va aller !

\- ça restera entre nous, promis !

Sanji monta sur le dos de son professeur. Une grande gêne monta alors en lui, ses joues virèrent au rose. Mais ce fut aussi un sentiment bizarre qui l'accompagna, notamment une vague de chaleur qui parcourut tout son corps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Changement de jugement

Zoro porta Sanji jusqu'à sa voiture, puis ils prirent la route. En conséquence, le professeur ramena son élève chez lui. Mais sur la route, Sanji c'était endormi. Il est vraie qu'il se faisait tard et que le soleil avait cédé la place à la lune.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sanji, Zoro regarda me blond somnoler. Un petit sourire l'accompagna quand il vit son visage éclairée par la lumière de la lune.

Il fait beaucoup moins de vacarme quand il dort ! Son petit visage d'ange !.. Non mais c'est un de mes élèves, il faut que je m'arrête tous de suite ! pensa Zoro, Sanji ? l'interpela t il

\- hm... sommenela Sanji

\- Sanji réveilles toi ! Faut que tu rentres chez toi !

\- Nami chéri ?

\- Non, réveilles toi ! Faut que tu rentres chez toi !

\- Merci de m'avoir ramené

\- Tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la porte ?

\- Beh oui quand même !

Le blond sortit la voiture et se dirigea chez lui. Zoro repartit lui aussi rentrer. Le blond s'affala sur son lit, et ne réfléchit même pas, il décida de dormir directement. C'est alors le lendemain que le jeune cuistot se réveilla une nouvelle fois de bonne humeur. En regardant son téléphone il put apercevoir un message de son professeur.

Tu as bien travailler hier, reposes toi aujourd'hui !

Sanji ne se fit pas prier, il se rendormit de suite. Mais pendant son sommeil, il revit les courtes scènes qu'il avait passer avec Zoro. C'est vers le midi qu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

M. Roronoa n'est pas vraiment comme je le croyais ! songea Sanji, Je pensais qu'il tournait autour de Nami et de Robin, mais enfaite il est gay, je l'imaginais froid et dure, mais après tous il m'a laisser dormir aujourd'hui, puis il n'est pas si méchant puisqu'il a était si gentil hier avec moi !

C'était la première fois qu'il ne rajoutait pas d'adjectif qualificatif à ses deux professeur préférés. Et c'est aussi la première fois qu'il appelait Zoro, M. Roronoa. Aurait-il maintenant un peu plus de respect pour son professeur ?

Après qu'il se soit bien reposé, il se leva pour aller déjeuner. Son père était rentrée du boulot. Voyant son fils chez lui plutôt qu'avec son professeur, il décida de s'énerver.

Mais qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?! hurla le père de Sanji, À cette heure si tu es censé être avec ton prof' à t'entrainer !

\- Vus que hier j'ai bien travaillé, aujourd'hui il me laisse me reposer

\- Ouais j'espère que tu es pas entrain de sécher

\- Okay... souffla Sanji en montrant les messages de son professeur, C'est bon ? Tu me crois ?

\- Mouais ! Mais tu cuisineras pas avant d'avoir douze de moyenne en sport !

\- Pff...

\- C'est comme ça ! dit Zeff, Pourquoi il essaye pas de se défendre ce morveux ? Bon après tous tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'il a compris, pensa Zeff

Sanji put finir de déjeuner tranquillement. Après que son père soit repartit travailler, il se prépara pour rejoindre ses amis. Il parti les rejoindre chez Luffy. Arrivée là bas, il ne se fit pas prier et il les rejoignit dans leur jeux vidéo.

Alors ? Le sport avec M. Roronoa ? demanda Luffy

\- Ne lance pas sur ce sujet tu vas nous l'énerver ! murmura Usopp à Luffy

\- C'était super ! Il était sympa, il a dit que j'avais bien travailler, c'est pour sa aujourd'hui j'ai eu le droit de me reposer ! répondit Sanji joyeux

\- Ah beh tu vois finalement tu l'aimes bien, ria Luffy

\- Nan mais vous aviez raison les gars, je l'ai peut-être un peu trop vite jugé

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir un faux Sanji devant moi...

Ils profitèrent de cette journée où Sanji était de bonne humeur pour s'amuser. Puis il fut temps pour le blond et Usopp de rentrer. Sur le chemin ils discutèrent.

Et tu as pas fait allusion au faite qu'il soit gay ? demanda Usopp

\- Même pas ! Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête d'ailleurs ! répondit Sanji

\- Mais tu commences vraiment à l'apprécier ou c'est juste une façade ?

\- J'dis pas que maintenant je vais le vénérer mais cette tête de cactus, je dois l'avouer est pas comme je le pensais !

\- Peut-être que de te rendre compte qu'il était gay t'as ouvert les yeux

\- Sûrement ouais ! Bon a plus

Sanji quitta Usopp devant chez lui. Malgré que le lendemain soit un lundi, c'était le jour préféré du blond. Plusieurs heures en histoire et géographie. Même une heure entière ou les deux professeur faisaient court ensemble. Autant dire l'heure la plus attendu du jeune cuisinier. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'eut pas hâte de si retrouver. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie, mais juste que ça lui était sortit de la tête.

Quand cette heure venue enfin, Sanji nota la leçon, une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de l'année. D'habitude il regardait les deux jeunes femme, puis avant le contrôle il demandait le cahier a Usopp pour révisait, avoir une bonne note et par la même occasion, faire plaisir à ses deux professeures préférées.

Mais non, ce jour là il écrit bien tous ce qu'il fallait. Luffy n'y prêta pas attention, mais Usopp lui le remarqua rapidement. Mais qu'est-il arrivait à un de ses meilleurs amis ? Il se le demandait bien. Il lui posa d'ailleurs la question.

Mais il se passe quoi à la fin ?! s'énerva Usopp

\- Quoi ? demanda Sanji surprit de se faire engueuler pour rien

\- Beh tu écris la leçon !

\- Beh oui c'est ce qu'il faut faire donc forcément je le fais !

\- Mais non pas forcément ! C'est la première fois que tu l'écris ! D'habitude tu regarde Nami et Robin !

\- MAIS OUI TA RAISON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

\- Vous inquiétez pas les gars, intervint Luffy, Il est sûrement distrait en ce moment, peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas cuisiner depuis longtemps, qui sait ?

\- Ouais Luffy a raison ! s'exprima Sanji, Vivement que ma moyenne remonte pour que je puisse redevenir moi !

\- Tu vas devoir attendre ton bulletin qui arrive dans un mois et demi, rétorqua Usopp

\- Oh non l'horreur... Les gars si je décide d'arrêter de fumer tuaient moi !

\- Enfaite ton but dans la vie c'est de mourir ? remarqua Usopp

Le cour se termina et malgré la remarque de son ami, Sanji ne réussi pas a se concentrer sur les deux jeunes femmes, son attention était plus attirer par ce qu'elle disait. La journée se termina tranquillement puis le blond fit ses devoirs, quelque chose qu'il ne lui arriver pas souvent.

Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Oh tu bosses ? Bon je te laisse ! dit Zeff

Sanji n'eut le temps de répliquer, se rendant compte il balança ses cahiers par terre puis il s'alluma une clope avant de s'allonger sur son lit. De la, il se calma un peu. Puis il pensa à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

je cuisine plus, je doit inconsciemment m'occuper l'esprit; beh oui rien de plus simple ! De toute façon j'ai l'âme d'un cuistot, songea Sanji

Le blond se laissa s'endormir, après avoir finis sa cigarette bien-sûr. Le matin, se fut assez dure pour lui de se lever. En partant, il avait toujours le même air endormit. Ses amis s'en rendirent compte.

Beh qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanji ? demanda Luffy

\- Il a dut pas trop dormir, remarqua Usopp, T'es pas très matinal on dirait

\- Parce que tu l'es toi peu-être ? demanda le blond

\- Bien-sûr ! C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle "Usopp toujours debout" !

Mardi passa, sans trop de embuches, rien de spécial malheureusement pour le pauvre Luffy qui aimait que ça bouge. L'ambiance fut plutôt calme se jour là. Ce fut reposant pour Usopp qui passait son temps à retenir le brun.

Ce fut donc un mercredi, le jour où Sanji passait sa journée avec son professeur. Pour une fois il ne souffla pas. Mais ce n'est pas quand même de guettait de coeur qu'il voulut y aller. Il aurait sûrement préféré dormir. Il prit son temps, et arriva en retard, avant son professeur tout de même.

Bon, fait moi cinquante pompe, exigea Zoro

Sanji commença, et à la surprise de son professeur, il les fit sans aucune difficultés. Il décida d'augmenter un peu l'échauffement.

Très bien ! Soixante-quinze abdos, Ordonna M. Roronoa

Sanji les fit aussi, naturellement, comme si il en avait l'habitude. Zoro avait peut-être un peu sous-estimer son élève. Il voulait maintenant tester ses limites.

Fait moi quinze tractions, avec la barre du panier de basket, réclama le vert

Sanji les fit, cette fois si avec un peu plus de difficultés, mais il les fit quand même. Zoro était plutôt fier du blond à présent. Le blond enleva son gilet pour être maintenant en tee shirt. Mouillé par la transpiration, on pouvait voir les contours de son fin organisme. Il avait un corps plutôt bien fait, avec des abdos assez marqués. Et le professeur le remarqua assez vite.

Qui y a-t-il ? demanda le cuisto

\- Pour un gamin qui fait pas de sport tu es plutot bien battis ! répondit le vert

Sanji rougit violement et Zoro éclata de rire.

Bon, tu as l'air plutot à l'aise avec les pompes et le reste, on vas plutôt travailler ton rythme cardiaque et ton souffle, Ça ne te fera pas de mal ! expliqua le professeur

Zoro se dirigea vers la cour et Sanji le suivit, respirant profondément. Le blond s'étira un peu sachant qu'il allait sûrement beaucoup courir aujourd'hui.

On vas commencer doucement ! Tu me fait trois tours de piste, ne vas pas trop vite, prends ton temps

Zoro admirait le blond à l'effort. Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement le corp de Sanji le rendait curieux.

il n'aime pas le sport et pourtant il est si bien gaulé ! Qu'est-ce j'aimerai le croquer ! Il faut que je me retienne ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour penser à ça!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Aveux

Sanji fit ses cinq tours de piste, et revint vers son professeur, reprenant lentement son souffle. Zoro sortit enfin de ses pensées.

Okay maintenant prends ton pouls, exigea le vert

\- Et comment ? Je suis pas médecin moi ! fît remarquais le blond

\- Non mais calamité !

Zoro mit sa main sur le cou de Sanji et prit son pouls, tout en comptant et regardant sa montre. Le blond frémit sous le touché des mains chaudes et douces de son professeur. De plus il était plutôt sensible à cette partie. Il rougit très vite, heureusement cela ne se vit pas, puisque qu'il venait de courir.

Seize ! Bon on en a fini pour aujourd'hui, essaye de diminuer le tabac, Ça serait mieux pour ta santé, expliqua Zoro

\- Mouais... Dites monsieur ? hésita Sanji

\- Hm ?

\- Comment on sait si on est gay ou pas ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Beh vous en êtes un alors je me demandais ! Dit sans gene le blond, Putain mais quel con... plus discret tu meurs... pensa Sanji

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Luffy, Usopp et moi on vous a vus dans un bar gay !

\- Que faisiez-vous dans un bar gay ?

\- Ah euh beh en fait... bégaya le blond

\- Tu me pose cette question parce que tu penses être gay ?

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Simple curiosité ! rougit Sanji

Zoro éclata de rire pendant que le cuisto essayait de se justifier du mieux possible.

\- C'est simple ! Si tu es attiré par les hommes tu es gay ! Si tu es attiré par les femmes tu ne l'es pas ! Si tu es attiré par les deux tu es bi ! Rien de compliqué là dedans Sanji !

\- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

\- Quand tu es jeune ça peut-être difficile de savoir, si tu tombe amoureux tu sauras mieux tes sentiments et ton orientation sexuelle, bon j'avoue que parfois c'est difficile, mais tu le saura tot ou tard

\- Bon.. Merci m'sieur ! Bon j'y vais ! À demain !

Sanji partit en courant, il prit son sac, et rentra tranquillement chez lui. Repensant à ce que son professeur lui avait dit. Zoro de son côté était intrigué par la question de son élève. Le lendemain fut encore un cours de sport. Le blond en fut assez content.

Les élèves étaient assis par terre dans le gymnase, écoutant leur professeur. Sauf Usopp, qui se ventait de certain mérite, même si il ne les avait sûrement pas fait. Zoro l'interrompit et lui colla une punition.

Usopp vingt pompes ! Ça t'apprendra à parler pendant que j'explique surtout pour dire ce genre de conneries ! s'énerva le professeur

\- Bien-sûr monsieur ! répliqua t il Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle "Usopp triple muscle" !

Usopp se mit à faire difficilement les vingt pompes, de son côté Luffy ne fit qu'en rigoler. Sanji, lui, écoutait toujours aussi attentivement son professeur. Ce dernier remarqua que le blond avait une grande attention à ce qu'il disait. Cela le gênait un peu mais en même temps cela lui faisait plaisir.

Après les explications de Zoro, tous les élèves se mirent à faire les consignes données, même Usopp qui était à bout de force. Sanji s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le vert fut content que son élève progresse aussi vite et surtout, qu'il soit lui aussi heureux de faire du sport.

À la fin du cours, Sanji ainsi que Luffy et Usopp sortirent de cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes du lycée pour boire un peu d'eau fraîche. Le blond avait toujours ce petit sourire qui illuminait son visage. Ses amis le remarquèrent et lui demandèrent ce qui le rendait si heureux, lui qui, d'habitude était d'une humeur massacrante.

On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire aussi naïvement ? demanda Usopp

\- Euh rien de spécial ! répondit Sanji

\- Sanji content pour rien ! On aura tout vu, rétorqua Luffy

Ils sortirent des toilettes et se posèrent sur les murets du lycée, c'est alors qu'à leur surprise, leur professeur de sport arriva vers eux. Sanji n'en fut que plus content.

Sanji ? Je peux te voir une minute ? demanda le vert

\- Oui bien-sûr !

Sanji et son professeur s'éloignèrent d'Usopp et Luffy qui faisaient mine d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

Je suis fier de toi Sanji, Tes notes sont remontées en un éclaire !

\- Merci !

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de t'entraîner avec moi, ta moyenne de sport est au point voulu !

\- Quoi ? demanda tristement le blond

\- Mercredi c'est notre dernier entraînement ensemble, Bon je te laisse, encore félicitation !

\- Merci...

Zoro repartit laissant Sanji sur place. Le sourire du blond s'était effacé, décomposé. Ses amis, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas bien, allèrent voir ce qu'il avait.

Beh Sanji qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy

\- C'est fini mes entraînements, je ne ferai plus de sport avec M. Roronoa... expliqua le blond

\- Beh tu devrais être content ! Tu ne le supportais pas ce prof', rétorqua Usopp

\- Je sais, mais... hésita Sanji

\- Tu t'étais attaché a lui ? interrogea Luffy

\- Oui ! Non ! Je sais pas...

\- Mais sois content tu vas pouvoir retravailler au restaurant ! répliqua Usopp

\- Puis fais pas cette tête, dit le petit brun, Tu le verras quand on aura cours de sport !

\- Ouais c'est vrai... comfirma tristement Sanji

Quand ce fut la fin des cours, le blond rentra chez lui tranquillement. Dans sa tête, ses pensées se bousculaient. Il essaya tout de même de réfléchir à une quelconque possibilité en vain.

Pourquoi ? J'étais énervé de devoir faire du sport avec lui et maintenant je regrette ! songea Sanji, Je dois pas être très tranquille comme gars quand même !

Le cuisto rentra dans sa maison, posa son sac, et regarda la cuisine. Il resta là bien un moment à la contempler. Mais finalement il n'alla pas aux fourneaux. Il s'affala sur son lit, admirant le plafond. Il prit une cigarette puis l'alluma. Mais il eut l'impression que ce fut la clope qui le fumait.

Son père rentra du restaurant, l'appelant pour aller manger. Contrairement à d'habitude, il était de bonne humeur. Fier de son fils, il lui servit un bon repas. Puis il sentit une odeur de fumer.

Tu ne trouves pas que ça sens le cramer ? demanda Zeff

\- Oh merde, pensa Sanji, j'ai oublier de mettre du déo après avoir fumer ! Ça doit être ton dessert qu'a cramé ! expliqua le blond à son père

\- Tu oses insinuer que j'ai raté mon dessert petit insolent ?!

\- C'est exactement ça, le vieux !

\- Je t'aurais passé sur la table de cuisine si je n'étais pas un peu fier de toi !

\- Et en quel honneur tu as ce dégoût ?

\- Ton professeur m'a appelé et m'a annoncé tes résultats ! Tu n'as plus besoin de t'entraîner avec lui ! Ta punition est levée ! Mais si tu resèches ou que tes notes retombent crois moi que tu vas m'entendre gamin !

\- Ouais je sais...

Sanji finit son repas et monta dans sa chambre. Après s'être préparé à se coucher, il s'endormit. Le lendemain fut une catastrophe, le blond ne fit aucun sourire, et ne lâcha pas les yeux du sol. Autant dire que Luffy avait tout fait pour qu'il rit, mais il n'eut aucun résultat satisfaisant. Quant à Usopp, il lui raconta des milliers d'histoires et de mensonges, le cuistot ni prêtait pas attention n'ayant qu'une seule chose en tête.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre. 6

Révélation

Nous en venons donc à mercredi. Le midi passa, laissant sa place à l'après-midi. Sanji était déjà réveillé depuis deux heures, se préparant pour aller à son dernier entraînement. Quand il arriva, son professeur l'accueillit en lui lançant un ballon de basket qu'il attrapa de justesse.

Pour notre dernière séance, on va faire quelques matchs de basket. expliqua Zoro

Ils commencèrent le match, et Zoro devançait Sanji sans trop de difficulté. Après quelque parties bien fatiguant. Le professeur retira son tee shirt trempé de sueur. Le blond admira ces gouttes d'eau qui dégoulinaient le long de son torse, passant par une immense cicatrice peu discrète.

Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait pour avoir une cicatrice aussi grande ? interrogea

\- Va s'avoir ! Bon tu veux parler ou jouer ?! demanda Zoro energiquement

Sanji essaya de prendre le ballon mais en vain. Après quelque quart d'heure et de nombreux buts marqués par son professeur, le blond se laissa tomber par terre pour reprendre doucement son souffle. Zoro lui tendait la main pour le relever.

Aller ! Je te bats une dernière fois et après tu pourras partir.

\- Sans revenir...

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai pas envie que nos entraînements se finissent...

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais vraiment pas le sport !

\- Pff ! Vous comprenez vraiment rien !

Sur ce, Sanji quitta la salle en courant, laissant derrière lui, son professeur perplexe. Le blond, ne put pas courir plus loin que le lycée, il s'arrêta devant faisant une pause, il fuma une cigarette se remettant de ses émotions. Puis il reprit sa route tous aussi triste.

Zoro de son côté, essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il rentra chez lui tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à son élève.

Sanji rentra dans sa chambre sans regarder autour de lui. Il tomba sur son lit, la tête dans son coussin, jurant la bêtise de son professeur. Quelques petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses yeux devinrent rouge.

Quel abrutie ce prof' ! pensa Sanji Je veux plus jamais le voir ce con !

Après que les injures se soient bousculés dans sa tête, il s'endormit trop fatigué d'avoir pleurer. La faim le réveilla, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine pour manger. Puis il repensa à tous se qu'il venait de se passer.

Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça ? Est-ce que... Oh non ! J'aime mon prof' ! Oh non ! J'aime un mec ! Oh non j'aime Zoro ! Putain mais même tomber amoureux d'un autre gars qui serait mon prof' serait moins choquant pour moi ! Non mais M. Roronoa quoi ! Y'a un mois je le détestais ! Et maintenant je l'aime comme un fou !

Après ça, les semaines passèrent vite. Le blond, toujours dans cet état déplorable.

Usopp et Luffy s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami. Ils se doutaient que la raison de cet état, était leur professeur de sport. Étant donner que Sanji avait séché tous ses cours depuis des semaines, de plus dès qu'on parlait où faisait allusion à lui, il s'énervait. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait au loin, il faisait demi tour pour ne pas le croiser. Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était dans cette état. La question était "pourquoi?". Ça, ils ne le s'avaient pas.

Son père apprit peu de temps plus tard que son fils resséchait les cours. Il ne faisait que de plus l'engueuler, mais malgré toutes les punitions, le blond persévérait à ne pas vouloir assister au cour de sport. Zeff avait beau l'emmener au lycée, il trouvait toujours moyen de s'en échapper. Impossible pour lui de contrôler son fils.

Même malgré les nombreux avertissements du Cpe, Sanji continuait toujours à sécher, sans aucune raison valable, du moins à ce qu'il disait. Un jour, après le cour de sport, Zoro appela Usopp et Luffy qui s'apprêtaient à sortir pour en s'avoir plus sur la situation.

Usopp, Luffy, Venez voir une minute s'il vous plaît. exigea Zoro

\- Qui a t'il ? demanda Usopp

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sanji ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne revient plus ? interrogea le professeur

\- Je suis désolé, mais, je crois qu'il sèche vos cours.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la raison ?

\- Il ne nous l'a pas dit. avoua

\- On a beau l'harceler, il ne veut pas nous dire ! intervint Luffy

\- On pense juste qu'il ne vous aime vraiment pas... Mais encore moins qu'avant...

\- Je vois... soupira Zoro, Merci quand même.

Du côté du cuisto en herbe, qui était dans sa chambre, fumant une cigarette tout en regardant le plafond, son père l'interpela.

Sanji je te jure que si la semaine prochaine tu ressèches le spo-! hurla son père

\- Beh ouais je vais ressécher ! Y'a intérêt ! J'vais me gêner tient ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre ?! brailla le blond

\- Oh toi ! Tu vas m'entendre sal gamin !

\- Ouais c'est ça !

Le lendemain, en cour géographie, alors que toute la classe, y comprit Sanji, écrivait la leçon, Zoro entra dans la classe. Le blond souffla et détourna le regard, de l'autre coté.

Excuse moi Nami, j'aimerai parler à Sanji. expliqua Zoro

\- Sanji, vas-y ! exigea Nami

\- Non. répondit simplement le blond

\- Quoi ? demanda surprise la rousse

\- J'ai dit non, je n'ai rien à lui dire !

Toute la classe se retourna vers le blond, outrait de son comportement, pendant que Usopp stressait que Luffy riait, et que le cuisinier resta droit comme une statue .

Si c'est comme sa tu iras voir le principal !

\- Bah ouais je préférerais. répliqua le blond

\- Sanji ! hurla Nami

Le blond souffla puis se leva violemment de sa chaise, se dirigea dans le couloir où l'attendait son professeur, très étonné de son comportement. Le blond n'était vraiment pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un élève modèle, mais insolant, avec un professeur, un de ses préférés de plus, mais le plus choquant c'était son langage devant une femme ! personne ne s'en doutait. Il se tenait à présent devant Zoro, regardant le sol peu patient, attendant que ça passe au plus vite.

Pourquoi tu ne viens plus en sport ? demanda le professeur

\- Vous le savez très bien. insista Sanji

\- Parce que tu ne veux plus me voir ? D'accord, mais pourquoi ? questionna Zoro

\- Vous êtes vraiment trop con !

Sanji partit en courant, laissant en plan son professeur. Zoro partit juste après lui, mais il se perdit dans le lycée. Le blond n'avait pas pu courir longtemps, il s'arrêta donc sous un arbre reprennant son souffle. Quand celui qui c'était perdu, le retrouva, il le regarda. Le cuistot tremblait essayant de s'allumer tant bien que mal une cigarette.

Zoro lui retira son briquet ainsi que sa clope. Sanji n'eut d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il le dévisagea quand même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? interrogea le professeur

\- Laissez moi tranquille !

\- J'crois pas non ! Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! Tout de suite

\- Je vous aime ! Voila ce qu'il m'arrive ! Sanji se mit à sangloter, J'ai ces foutues sentiments dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire !

\- Sanji, tu as quel âge ?


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! J'oublie souvent de mettre un petit message au début où à la fin de la fic, mais là j'y pense. Je suis désolée je ne publie pas avec une régularité mais je vais le faire pour mes prochaines fics, elles seront déjà corriger contrairement à celle là que je corrige quand j'y pense. Bref bon chapitre et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !

\- Atchao

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Détournement de situation

Je vous aime ! Voila ce qu'il m'arrive ! J'ai ces foutues sentiments dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire !

\- Sanji, tu as quel âge ? demanda le professeur

\- Je lui dit que je l'aime et lui il me demande mon âge ?! pensa le blond, Mais il est vraiment con ma parole ! Dix huit ans mais je vois pas le rapport ! répondit le cuisto en herbe

Zoro prit Sanji par sa cravate, car oui monsieur en porte toujours, et il l'embrassa doucement, mais passionnément. Le blond n'en fut que to retourné, mais il apprécia tout de même les tendres lèvres de son professeur.

Mais- Mais- Mais c'est pas illégale ? 'il m'embrasse et moi tous ce que je trouve à dire c'est que c'est illégale ! Ah non mais des deux on se demande qui est le plus con !

\- Du moment que tu es majeur, non, expliqua le professeur

\- Ah euh okay, ah euh okay ?! pensa le blond, Putain mais quel con !'

Zoro embrassa une seconde fois Sanji, cette fois si, plus longtemps, plus tendrement, il alla même mettre une de ses mains sur la hanche du blond. Ce dernier apprécia se baisé, ne voulant plus que se se termine, resta la, immobile, jusqu'à l'éternité ne le gênait pas du tout. Mais malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses on une fin.

Sanji était encore très surpris de se baisée, et peu lucide. Zoro fit un petit sourire avant de la raccompagner dans sa classe. Le blond regarder constamment le sol, évitant le du regard son professeur. Devant la porte de la classe, Zoro plaqua Sanji contre le mur, lui prenant les poignets, ne le laissant faire aucun mouvement, il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Je t'aime aussi.

Puis le vert l'embrassa, langoureusement. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte laissant Sanji rentrer en classe, tel un zombie.

Je vous le rend

Zoro repartit et Sanji se remit a sa place, ne faisant attention a rien autour de lui. Usopp et Luffy furent étonnés de voir leur amis dans cet état là. Ils murmuraient pour posée les questions qu'ils avaient au blond.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait un cadavre

\- Je- Il- On-, baigailla le blond

\- Tu vas nous faire tous les prénoms personnalisé où tu va faire une phrase ? demanda Luffy en riant

\- Un, c'est un pronom personnel et pas prénoms personnalisé, Deux, laisse le le temps tu vois bien qu'il est bouleversé ! remarqua Usopp

\- Il m'a embrassé, dit Sanji

\- Quoi ?! hurla le long nez

\- Il m'a embrassé

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il m'a embrassé

\- Quoi !?

\- Il m'a embrassé ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise !?

\- Laisse lui le temps, Tu vois bien qu'il est boulversé ! ria Luffy de bon coeur

\- Mais comment ?! Pourquoi ?! interrogea Usopp sous le choc

\- Ah le comment du pourquoi... plaisanta le petit brun

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et il m'a embrassé. expliqua le cuisto en herbe

\- Attend je suis pas sur de tout bien suivre. se perdit le long nez

\- Tu aime M. Roronoa ?! fut surpris Luffy

\- Ah... Euh... Oui... bafouilla Sanji

\- Mais vous avez le droit de vous aimez ? Enfin de sortir ensemble ? questionna Usopp

\- Tans que je suis majeur oui ! répliqua Sanji

\- Demande lui qu'il nous mette de bonne note ! supplia le chapeau de paille

\- Ça marche pas comme sa Luffy... desespera le brun aux cheveux bouclés

Ils finirent leur cour de Géographie et ils discutèrent de tous ça chez le cuisinier. Bien-sûr accompagné d'un bout goûter que Luffy dévora en moins de deux pour pouvoir en redemander.

Je sais pas quoi faire ! avoua Sanji dépassé par les evenements

\- Mais vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Usopp plus trop sûre de tout suivre

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Je suis perdu...

\- Aller ! T'inquiètes, Ça vas s'arranger

\- Mais comment ?

\- Laisse faire le temps ! Conseilla Luffy

\- Ouais beh il va pas m'expliquer grand chose le temps ! se plaind le blond

Les amis de Sanji lui avait conseillé d'attendre, le problème du blond, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'avait pas quoi faire. Il se coucha la tête pleine, il fut très difficile pour lui de fermer les yeux fermer. Toute la semaine fut comme ça. À la fin, Sanji ressembla à un zombie, trop de manque de sommeil. Une fois de plus, il sécha le cour de sport. Et Zoro le remarqua au début.

Ce gamin sèche toujours malgré que je suis allé lui parler ! On se demande à quoi ça a servi... souffla l'épéiste

\- Ah ouais vous êtes franchement allé lui parler, ricana le petit brun

\- Luffy ferme ta gueule ! hurla Usopp

\- Ces deux là sont au courant ? pensa Zoro En même temps, c'est les meilleurs amis de Sanji, Bon commençons ! Dit le professeur

Le cour commença, se passa, puis se termina. Sanji avait était forcé par Usopp et Luffy, de les attendre à la sortie du gymnase. Devant cette sortie, ses amis s'approchaient de lui , puis quand ils furent prêt à partir, Zoro appela le blond qui n'eut d'autre que choix que d'aller le rejoindre. Plus aucun élèves se trouvaient dans cette salle.

Tu sèches encore, expliqua Zoro

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ? Demanda Sanji

\- Tu me vouvoies encore ?

\- Ah euh...

Le professeur plaqua encore une fois Sanji contre un mur, lui prenant les poignet pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Il se noya dans ses yeux bleu, aussi claire que l'eau de l'océan le matin. Le blond tremblait même si il ne voulait sûrement pas le montrer. Zoro se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelque mot.

Et tu continues à être insolant ! pesta l'épéiste en mordillant l'oreille de son élève, Je pensais pourtant que tu avait compris

Sanji frémit et gémit à ce que venait de lui faire son professeur. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire sadique quand il entendit ça. Il lui chuchota une dernière chose avant de le relâcher.

Ce soir, à dix neuf heur devant le gymnase, exigea le vert

Zoro relâcha Sanji et parti. Pour une fois, c'était le professeur qui laissait l'élève en plan. Le blond était encore retourné de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir les idées claires. Quand il ressortit enfin du gymnase et qu'il rejoignit ses amis, ces derniers remarquaient qu'il c'était, encore, passait quelque chose pour qu'il se retrouve dans cet état la.

Faut vraiment qu'il arrête, Si il continue comme ça tu te souviendras même plus de ton prénom, affirma Usopp

\- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda le blond

\- Pauvre Sanji...

\- Au moins il sort avec celui qu'il aime, conclua le brun

La journée se termina, sans autant que Sanji ne se sente mieux. Il rentra chez lui et fuma une cigarette dans son jardin. L'heure passa et il se rendit compte qu'il devait se préparer maintenant si il ne voulait pas être en retard, même si son professeur le serait sûrement. Mais voulait-il vraiment y aller ? C'est cette question qui tournait en rond depuis des heures dans la tete de Sanji.

Puis Sanji se rappela de ce que lui avait fait un peu plus tôt Zoro. Alors là, il sentit l'excitation monter en lui, il s'empressa d'aller vite se préparer. Quand il fut bien présentable, il se mit en route. Le stresse montait un peu plus en lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Quand il fut enfin devant le gymnase, il tremblait, alors il fuma une cloppe pour patienter. Le vert arriva enfin en voiture.

Jetes moi ça et monte !

Sanji prit une dernière grande bouffée et jeta au sol son mégot. Puis il rentra dans la voiture de Zoro tremblant comme une feuille, évitant même son regard. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison du professeur, la situation n'avait pas changer toujours un blanc. Puis le blond décida de casser celui-ci.

Pourquoi vous- tu m'a emmené ici ? demanda le cuisinier en herbe

Zoro plaqua une troisième fois Sanji contre le mur de la meme façon que les autres fois.

Je pensais pourtant que c'était claire, dit Zoro

Vas falloir perdre cet salle habitude ! râla Sanji, Ça pourrait mal tourner un jour !

\- Sanji, j'ai envie de toi, murmura t il, de ton corps ! il relacha le blond, Tu as faim ?

\- Euh... Oui, un peu !

\- Tu es fils de cuistot, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller plus que moi aux fourneaux ? Je me trompe ?

\- Non je travaille dans un resto quand même

\- Tu travaille dans un resto ?

\- Enfin je travaillais, Jusqu'à que mon père décide de me coller une punition pas possible !

\- Je dois me sentir visé ?

\- Oui !

Sanji se mit à cuisiner. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. De plus, pour celui qu'il aimait, c'était une chose qui lui faisait plaisir. Il prit une grande satisfaction à cuisiner pour Zoro. Et il pensa même qu'il allait le faire plus souvent.


	8. Chapter 8

Beusoir !

Alors oui, je sais, mon rhympte de publication est tout sauf régulier, mais en ce moment j'ai la flemme de corriger mes fanfictions XD

mais pour les prochaines fics j'me suis trouver une beta et j'ai déjà une fic d'avance de corriger donc no sousaille pour la prochaine ff

Bref

\- Atchao

* * *

Chapitre 8. Moment inattendu

Sanji cuisinait à une allure folle. Faisant tout de même ça bien, pour un excellent repas qu'il allait servir à l'homme auquel y venait de tomber amoureux. Puis Zoro, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir ne pouvant même plus cuisinier. Le professeur faisait des baisés plus passionnés en entendant les petits cris du blond. Il eut un petit sourire sadique sur le visage.

Le téléphone de Sanji sonna. Une chance pour lui. Comme sauvé par le dong. Il répondit et découvrit la voix plutôt heureuse de son père.

Allo ?

\- Ah j'y croyais moyen, Mais tes notes on considérablement montées, Et pas quand sport, expliqua Zeff

\- Ah ouais ? demanda Sanji surpris

\- C'est un miracle ! Tes notes pas terribles en histoire et en géographie on grimpées aussi. Tu as plus de quatorze dans les trois matières, Je te l'avais dit que ça te ferais du bien. Un esprit sain dans un corp sain !

\- Tu parles, je suis tellement amoureux de Zoro que j'en ai oublié Robin et Nami ! C'est ça le miracle... pensa mle blond, Tu m'a sous-estimé le vieux, affirma t il

\- Fermes la insolent !

Zeff raccrocha et le blond regarda son portable regrettant ses paroles. Se disant que si il n'avait pas dit ça, son professeur n'aurait pas recommencer.

Zoro détacha quelques boutons de la chemise à Sanji et y passa ses mains puis caressa tout le torse musclé du blond qui lui donnait terriblement envie. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus étouffer ses cris, et à chaque fois qu'il mordait ses lèvres, son professeur léchouillait son cou et il ne pouvait plus serrer les dents. Le plaisir était trop intense pour pouvoir cacher son plaisir. Le cuisinier commença à s'exister et le sportif le remarqua.

Tu commences à te sentir serré dans ton pantalon ?

Zoro glissa sa main dans le jeans du blond. Il sentit le sexe dur et chaud de Sanji dans sa main. Il faisait une tel chose à son élève ? Après tout, c'était l'effet recherché. Il commença à caresser. Puis sous les gémissements du cuistot, il fit des vas- et-vient avec douceur. Les mains chaudes et fermes de ce sportif lui procurait que plus de bien. Une main virile qui faisait ça avec tant de hardeur mais de douceur à la fois. Cela changeait de sa faible poigne, et ses petits cris étouffés le prouvaient.

Quand Sanji jouit rapidement, son professeur retira sa main et balança par terre tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table et y poussa le blond. Ce dernier ne comprit rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'à que son pantalon et son caleçon se retrouvèrent à ses pieds. Zoro prit un peu de beurre dans sa main et en mit a l'entrée du cuistot. La sensation froide et grasse fit bondir ce dernier. Le professeur entra doucement en son élève évitant le plus possible de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Sanji ne se sentit pas très bien sur le coup, mais quand le sportif se mit a faire de doux vas-et-vient dans son corps. La sensation changea très vite. La douleur se changea en plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses petits gémissement. Ça devint des hurlements de délectation. Zoro accéléra la cadence et attrapa plus sauvagement les hanches du blond. Il ne fit même plus attention au faite qu'il pouvait avoir mal, il se contenta de se faire plaisir. Il se fit jouir et par la même occasion une deuxième fois son élève.

Il se retira délicatement de Sanji et le porta jusque dans son lit, puis il le laissa s'endormir. Bien-sûr avant il avait collé la tête du blond contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux et rejoignît un sommeil profond. Le cuistot n'eut pas cette chance. Il n'eut pas le plaisir de trouver la fatigue. Il était beaucoup trop bouleversé par les derniers événements.

Fixant le plafond blanc, Sanji ne savait plus. Sa tête était vide ou remplit de pensées, tout était floue. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il c'était passé, même si il savait déjà très bien. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, ne pouvant pas les retenir, il les laissa couler en silence. Mais Zoro sentit son corp humidifier. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, il serra plus fort le blond pour le rassurer, pour qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il lui murmura des mots doux à moitié endormi en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Le cuistot, laissa encore quelques larmes d'émotion tomber, et il s'arrêta. Il dormit profondément. Il se réveilla quelque heures plus tard avant son professeur. Il fit mine de ne pas le déranger, et s'habilla pour ensuite repartir. Quand il rentra chez lui, il laissa son père le féliciter une dernière fois, et il s'empressa de prendre une douche. Sous l'eau froide qui coulait sur son corps, il replaça du mieux qu'il put ses idées.

Je ne fais rien de mal...

Sanji sortit de sa salle de bain, se rhabilla d'un short et s'affala sur son lit. Il s'alluma une cigarette, et aussi son ordinateur par la même occasion. Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, une conversation Skype se mit en marche.

Salut Sanji ! Comment ça vas ? commença Usopp

\- Super les gars et vous ?

\- Beh comme d'hab'

\- Tu sors ? demanda Luffy

\- Ouais, On dit vers vingt heure ? expliqua le cuisto

\- Ça marche

\- À toute les gars !

Quand l'heure fut venu, Sanji sortit, par la porte cette fois si. Vus que sa punition était levée, et que son père était fier de lui, il avait beaucoup plus de droit qu'avant, il n'en profita pas plus que ça. Avant de rejoindre ses amis, le blond reçut un message de son professeur.

Zoro message : Arrête de fumer ! C'est mieux pour ta santer ! Puis tu n'aura plus autant de difficultés !

Sanji ne répondit pas et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis. Arrivés ensemble, leur rire raisonnaient déjà dans les rues. Après s'être bien amusée toute la soirée, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Une semaine passa, durant ce temps, Sanji n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Zoro. Ce qui le rendit déprimé, et pour oublier sa peine, il écouta en classe, il révisa chez lui ce qui lui valut de meilleur notes, son père fut moins dure sur les heures de sortis, plus d'heure fixe à laquelle y rentrait. Mais le cuisinier apprenti n'en profita pas, trop vexé pour s'amuser avec ses amis. Son professeur lui manquait trop.

De plus, il avait l'impression d'être abandonné, d'avoir juste était un coup d'un soir, juste un objet d'une nuit, un jeux pour passer le temps et se vider. Il avait peur d'avoir était trop naïf et son coeur en souffrait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire croire que l'on a des sentiments intenses ? À chaque fois que le blond se posait cette question, il voulait fumer une clope. Mais il regardait ce message qui lui disait de ne pas le faire.

Il fut énervé au lycée toute la semaine, à cran sûrement à cause du manque de cigarette, mais aussi la douleur d'avoir était qu'un trou. Quand on souffre, on s'énerve pour avoir moins mal. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient sport. Sanji n'avait qu'une hâte, y aller. Pour voir comment ça allait se passer et pour pouvoir s'en échapper plus vite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9. Un cours bien attendu

Usopp, Luffy et Sanji étaient rangés devant la salle, attendant leur professeur sûrement comme d'habitude en retard. Le blond avait l'air toujours aussi à cran. Son ami menteur le remarqua directement et fit la bêtise de lui demander ce qu'il avait.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Usopp, En ce moment tu t'énerves si vite , Puis tu es tous le temps à cran , Enfin plus que d'habitude !

\- C'est parce que j'arrête de fumer. Ça me met sur les nerfs. expliqua Sanji

Luffy donna un coup de point dans le ventre de Sanji, ce qui eut pour conséquence de le faire crier et de se replier sur lui même. Et de l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Pourquoi tu me frappes abruti ?! hurla le blond

\- Tu nous as dit de te tuer si tu voulais arrêter de fumer, expliqua le petit brun

\- Mais quel crétin celui là !

\- En même temps comprend que ça peut nous surprendre, affirma Usopp

Le professeur arriva et Sanji détourna le regard, d'un air énervé. Ils s'installèrent dans le gymnase et le cours commença. M. Roronoa se mit à expliquer le déroulement de la séance et les règles. Mais le blond le dérangeait en parlant à de belles demoiselles.

Oh Sanji tu dragueras plus tard, tu écoutes maintenant ! réclama Zoro

Zoro finit ses explications et les élèves se mirent en place. Au programme aujourd'hui, faire des exercices cardiaques. Ils commencèrent avec des tours de piste. Mais malgré que le blond arrêtait de fumer, il fut quand même rapidement à court de souffle. Il fit le plus de tours possible avant de s'arrêter dans un coin de la salle.

Usopp et Luffy le remarquèrent vite. Le chapeau de paille fut affoler de voir la teinture violette que prenait le visage du blond. Il s'empressa de voir le professeur et de le prévenir. Zoro alla à la rencontre de Sanji qui le regardait d'un air noir. Il lui tendit la main que le cuisinier se passa.

Tout va bien Sanji ? interrogea le sabreur

\- Toi tu me demandes si je vais bien ?! s'énerva le cuisto

\- Sanji qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette question ?!

Sanji se releva et s'énerva très vite tout en continuant de dévisager son professeur de sport. Zoro fut surpris de cette réaction. Il connaissait bien le blond et ses sautes d'humeur et il savait les gérer. Mais le cuisinier qui lui manquait de respect, là il ne se doutait pas de se retrouver dans cette situation.

Et tu sais même pas quoi dire ?! Mais t'es le roi des cons ! hurla Sanji

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? questionna Sanji

\- P'tin mais tu m'encules, tu me dis rien pendant une semaine et maintenant que j'te fais une scène tu t'étonnes ?!

Déjà que la classe regardait cette scène avec étonnement, mais là, ils furent tous bouche bée. Usopp et Luffy savaient déjà que leur professeur de sport était gay, mais le reste de la classe l'ignorait. Mais les deux amis de Sanji ne furent pas épargnés de stupéfaction quand ils apprirent que le blond avait couché avec Zoro.

Sanji regardait Zoro dans les yeux et il revoyait toute la soirée qu'il avait passé avec lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand il se rappela du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé en ressentant son professeur à l'intérieur de lui.

Je t'aime moi ! hurla le blond, Et je pensais que mes sentiments était réciproques, Mais en fait tu t'es juste servi de moi pour te vider dans un trou, T'as joué avec mes émotions pour le coup d'une nuit... Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé une semaine horrible ?! J'attendais que tu m'appelles patiemment, mais rien ! J'ai même arrêté de fumer pour toi ! p'tin mais comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'un bouffon comme toi !

Sanji pleurait désormais abondamment. Il prit son sac et partit en courant, quittant le cours et laissant toute la classe perplexe. Le professeur, bouche bée, ne put pas lâcher une seule parole. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les messes basses des élèves commencèrent.

Zoro, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et rouge de honte, renvoya tous les élèves en permanence. Usopp et Luffy parlèrent de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais ils ne comprirent pas tout. Quand le gymnase fut vide, le professeur fut seul. La tête entre les mains, il réfléchissait à une solution, mais il n'en trouva pas.

Sanji, de son côté, avait couru le plus loin possible du lycée. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Son père était au travail alors il eut la chance d'être seul. Il rentra dans sa chambre et tout en balançant son cartable par terre, il vit son survêtement disposé sur son lit.

Il se rappela alors tous ses durs entraînements avec Zoro. Ses rires, ses disputes, les bons moments comme les mauvais. Il pleura encore plus qu'avant. Il se rappelait qu'il aimait un homme qui visiblement ne tenait pas tant que ça à lui. Il hurla de désespoir et renversa tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Quand il n'eut plus rien à casser il s'effondra au sol pour faire sortir toutes les larmes de son corps.

Puis il vit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet sur sa table de nuit. Il ne gémissait plus de douleur, mais il hésitait à fumer. Après tous ses efforts pour arrêter, tous ses chewing-gums mâchés, toutes ses clopes jetées. Il se rappela que tout cette détermination avait été faite pour un homme qui l'avait lâchement trahi.

Alors il n'hésita plus et sortit une cigarette, se la mit entre les lèvres, et l'alluma avec une belle flamme jaune et bleu. Alors sa colère fut réduite en cendres et sa peine s'envola avec la fumée. Mais rien ne disparaît jamais, tout se transforme. Cette rage et cette souffrance étaient juste enfouis dans un coin du cœur de Sanji.

Dans ce silence, il ne pensait plus à rien. Son esprit était aussi vide et blanc que le plafond qu'il regardait sans y prendre vraiment attention. Mais une fois la cigarette terminée, il sentit toute cette souffrance revenir peu à peu. Il se leva alors et d'un pas décidé, il chercha une occupation dans toute la maison. Et il vit la cuisine.

Quelle évidence. Il sortit tous ses couteaux, tous ses plats, ses moules, ses batteurs, ses recettes. Puis il commença à cuisinier, sans arrêt, surtout des pâtisseries. Le four était sans cesse allumé à faire cuire quelque chose pendant que Sanji faisait la patte d'un autre gâteau. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus de farine, il fit les glaçages de tous ses gâteaux. Mais il trouvait que ce n'était pas assez. Alors il commença à dériver de la recette,faisant des mélanges.

Puis il entendit la porte sonner. N'ayant pas le temps d'ouvrir, il hurla à la personne d'entrer. Puis son cœur battit très fort quand il se rendit compte que cela pouvait être son professeur. Il entendit les pas sourds qui le firent encore plus stresser. Puis il fut rassuré voyant que c'était ses deux meilleurs amis. Il fit un énorme sourire et les invita à s'asseoir à table. Mais Usopp et Luffy ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise.


	10. Chapter 10

Beusoir !

Oui, j'ai assez vite corriger le Chapitre 10 XD j'espère que c'est assez rapide pour toi Adeyyo XD XD

Je pense que ce sera pareille pour chapitre 11, mais je vous donne pas de date pour pas vous faire espèrez.

Je vous rappelez qu'il ne reste malhereusement plus que (compte sur ces doitgs) 4 chapitres en comptant celui là, mais j'ai d'autres fanfictions prêtes

Mais soit j'en publie une regulierement parce que je l'ai déjà finis, soit j'en publie une autres en cours mais c'est pas sûre que ce soit régulier, comment vous preferez ?

Bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Comme si les choses n'allaient déjà pas assez mal.

Ah les gars ! salua le blond, Vous arrivez pile au bon moment

\- On voit ça, Tu as beaucoup cuisiné dit donc ! dit Luffy en salivant

\- Fais toi plaisir, mange tout ce que tu veux ! J'ai rajouté quelques ingrédients qui n'étaient pas sur la recette ! Dites moi si c'est bon !

\- Sanji qui me demande de manger autant que je veux, Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- J'ai mis un peu de fleur d'oranger dans un peu tous les plats !

Luffy se mit à manger tout ça alors qu'Usopp semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Sanji le remarqua bien vite.

Eh bien Usopp ! J'aurais pensé que la fleur d'oranger t'aurait plus ouvert l'appétit que ça !

\- Sanji je m'inquiète pour toi, Que s'est t-il passé tout à l'heure avec le prof' ?

Sanji soupira et se mit à la fenêtre pour s'allumer encore une fois une clope. Il retira d'abord son tablier puis il regarda les nuages bouger avant de trouver ses mots pour expliquer toute la situation à Usopp.

Tu vois tous ces entraînements que j'ai fait avec lui ? demanda le blond, Ça m'a peu à peu fait naître des sentiments puis je lui ai tout avoué. Il m'a embrassé puis m'a invité chez lui. Là, on a fait l'amour, je pensais qu'il m'aimait mais je me suis bien trompé... Il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles...

\- Je vois. dit Usopp, Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi...

\- Le pire c'est que je me suis vraiment imaginé vivre à ses côtés... sanglota Sanji

\- Tu lui as pas demandé pourquoi ? interrogea Luffy

\- Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! Ou même entendre parler de lui ! s'énerva le cuisto

Après que Luffy est mangé tous les gâteaux et revendiqué à Sanji qu'il était excellent, la soirée se termina en partie de jeux vidéos. Usopp semblait encore beaucoup soucieux de l'état de son ami. Mais ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse que ça allait.

Bien sûr c'était faux. Sa peine avait beau être bien cachée, elle était toujours là. Quand Sanji se retrouva à nouveau seul, il s'alluma une dernière cigarette avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin allait être une très dure et longue journée. Le bac blanc les attendait. Stressé, Usopp ne parlait que de ça, Luffy, lui, semblait détendu, et le cuisto n'avait pas d'avis.

Ne t'inquiète pas Usopp, On va gérer aujourd'hui ! affirma le petit brun

\- T'as révisé toi peut-être ?! demanda Usopp

\- Non ! J'y vais au talent ! Shishishi !

\- On se demande si toi tu vas vraiment l'avoir... desespera le blond

\- Mais oui. Dit Luffy confiant

Arrivés au lycée, les trois garçons marchèrent vers leur classe, une petite boule au ventre, sauf Luffy qui fut parfaitement détendu. Sur la route, Sanji aperçut Zoro au loin. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder dessus et de passer son chemin.

Pendant que le professeur expliquait comment allait se passer l'évaluation, le cuisinier en herbe regardait par la fenêtre, comme si il attendait que quelque chose d'exceptionnel se passe. Quand les copies furent distribuées, il semblait toujours aussi pensif. Il ne copia que quelques réponses et il fut bien vite repartit dans les fin fonds de ses sentiments.

Il repensa à chaque touché, chaque caresse, chaque regard, chaque parole, chaque mot. Zoro sera gravé en lui à tout jamais quoi qu'il fasse. Il repassa la scène dans sa tête des millions de fois. Si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle du prof dans son cou. Perdu dans les limbes des questions que son cœur lui posait, les heures passèrent, et malheureusement pour lui, les feuilles furent ramassées alors qu'il n'avait écrit que quelques mots.

Mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, c'est quand Usopp et Luffy le sortirent de ses pensées qu'il s'aperçut que plus personne n'était dans la salle à part eux.

Bon tu fais quoi Sanji ? interrogea Usopp

\- C'est déjà terminé ? Demanda le blond surpris.

\- Comment ça "déjà" ? On est restés dans cette salle trois heures !

\- Me dis pas que t'as rien fait ? demanda Luffy

\- Si, si, j'ai travaillé... affirma le blond

\- Mouais, Allons y

Ils repartirent sur le chemin de chez eux, et sur la route les amis du blond semblaient inquiets pour lui. Sanji était à la traîne, derrière eux, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Les sauts d'humeur du cuisinier devenaient de plus en plus préoccupants.

Sanji ne va vraiment pas bien en ce moment... fit remarquait Usopp

\- Tu as raison... Tu crois qu'il a besoin de viande ? demanda naifement le petit brun

\- Mais non abruti !

\- De quoi alors ?

\- C'est ça la question...

Ils se laissèrent au prochain tournant et Sanji rentra tranquillement chez lui, tout en fumant. Tellement tranquillement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait une cigarette dans la bouche en passant la porte. Mais il remarqua l'énervement de son père.

Sanji ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est convoqués chez ton principal ?! hurla Zeff

\- Peut-être parce que je sèche le sport, dit Sanji dans le plus grand des calmes

\- Oh toi tu vas m'entendre gamin ! Et tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as une cigarette dans la bouche ?! T'as décidé de jouer les rebelles ou quoi ?!

Sanji écarquilla les yeux de surprise et il remarqua la chaleur entre ses lèvres et la fumée parcourant sa gorge. Il s'empressa alors de courir dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer.

Crois moi que ça va pas se passer comme ça.

Deux heures après tout cela, Zeff monta chercher Sanji pour aller au lycée. Ce dernier était sur son lit lisant un livre de cuisine.

Aller on y va ! Et crois moi que après l'entretien avec le principal, on va régler cette histoire de tabac ! précisa le cuisto en chef

\- Ouais ouais j'arrive... souffla le blond

Tout le long de la route fut agitée pour Zeff qui n'arrêtait pas d'engueuler Sanji pour la convocation et son problème pour le tabac. Mais le voyage fut assez calme pour le blond qui n'écoutait pas. En entrant dans le bureau du principal, le cuisinier en herbe semblait indifférent, mais pas son père, qui était prêt à l'égorger. Par contre, le proviseur, avait un visage piteux, en tous cas pas celui d'un homme énervé par les cours séchés d'un de ses élèves.

Bon , Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore cet abruti ? interrogea Zeff

\- La situation est plutôt délicate... affirma le principal

\- Croyez moi que je serai pas délicat avec lui !

\- Monsieur, je vous en prie, cette fois, ce n'est pas de simple cours séchés...

Zeff semblait perplexe. Tout autant que Sanji d'ailleurs. Le principal semblait gêné. Il ne regardait ni son élève, ni le père.

Allez y ! poussa le cuisto en cheff, Ne restez pas là sans rien dire !

\- Principal : Et bien... Votre fils...

\- Dites le franchement qu'on en finisse !

\- Laisse le prendre son temps, ma mort n'en sera que retardée, intervint Sanji

\- Votre fils a eu une relation sexuelle avec son professeur !..

Zeff se retourna vers son fils, il n'avait pas l'air plus choqué que ça, juste énervé. Mais Sanji lui, était anéanti, son regard était vide mais son cœur était rempli. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il semblait paralysé par les événements.

Tu t'es tapé laquelle ?! cria le père de Sanji, Ta rousse en géo ou ta brune en histoire ?!

\- A vrai dire, monsieur, cette histoire s'est passée avec son professeur de EPS. avoua le principal

\- Monsieur Roronoa !?

\- Oui...

Zeff se retourna encore plus furieux vers Sanji alors que ce dernier paraissait mort de l'intérieur.

Ah beh ils sont beaux les entraînements ! Hurla Zeff dans tout le burreau en fesant de grand gestes, Et toi qui disais que tu faisais du basket ! Du sport de lit ouais ! Mais depuis quand t'es gay toi ?!

Mais Sanji n'était pas en état d'écouter les reproches de son père. Pour l'instant il voyait sa vie s'effondrer sous ses yeux. La terre pouvait s'arrêter de bouger que la situation serait la même. Que devrait il faire maintenant ? Il ne savait pas, et il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était s'avachir sur son lit et pleurer jusqu'à en mourir. Quelle humiliation il venait de vivre, encore et encore, cette scène se passerait-elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette histoire allait le poursuivre tout le long.

Monsieur je vous en prie ! Réglez ça plus tard ! Le vrai problème est qu'à cause de cette histoire son bac blanc a été une vraie catastrophe ! J'ai bien peur que ce soit pareil pour le bac !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Du côté de Zoro.

En parallèle nous retrouvons Zoro. Qui est plutôt dans une situation délicate. Les rumeurs avaient vite fait le tour du lycée, professeur et élèves, tous étaient au courant du scandale. Cela ne faisait pas bonne impression. Même les deux meilleures amies du vert ne l'avaient pas tellement soutenu.

Là ça craint quand même Zoro ! s'exprima Nami

\- le fait que tu sois gay passe encore, suivi Robin, mais coucher avec un élève...

Voilà les réponses des deux jeunes femmes. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, le jeune professeur était lui aussi convoqué chez le principal. Il savait que cela allait très mal se passer, il priait juste pour que cela ne soit pas trop dur.

M. Roronoa, vous avez dépassé les bornes ! expliqua le principal

\- Je sais. affirma Zoro

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis obligé de vous licencier !

\- Je comprends.

\- Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous n'aurez plus à supporter les regards de vos collègues !

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre du regard des autres ! Ce qui importe c'est comme je suis, si ça plaît pas à certaines personnes, qu'elles aillent se faire foutre !

L'ancien professeur se retira du bureau du proviseur et il quitta ce lycée où il ne remettrait jamais les pieds. Quand il rentra chez lui, il fit ses cartons, plia ses vêtements qu'il rangea délicatement dans une valise et laissa les clefs de l'appartement sur la table.

Il remplit sa voiture de carton et roula toute la nuit sans destination précise. Il s'arrêta dans un magasin au bord de l'autoroute et acheta plusieurs litres de saké. Il repartit et se gara dans un coin de la forêt. Là, il ouvrit la première bouteille tout en mettant un peu de musique.

Il prit une gorgée. Il repensa alors à Sanji. Son sourire, une gorgée, ses yeux bleus, une autre, ses doux cheveux blonds, puis une autre, son corps svelte, encore une. Plus il pensait à lui, plus il voulait que l'alcool lui fasse tourner la tête. Son rire, sa voix, ses lèvres, sa façon de gémir, tout cela vida toute une bouteille.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et il laissa se déverser dans sa gorge des litres de saké sans jamais s'arrêter. Plus l'alcool coulait, plus ses larmes faisaient de même. Il dut s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il hurla de douleur. Son cœur se lattait dans son corps. Il ne pouvait contenir sa souffrance plus longtemps.

Quand le soleil se leva, il eut une horrible gueule de bois. La première de toute sa vie, aussi intense. Il s'empressa d'aller dans une pharmacie et de s'acheter des dolipranes. Une fois ces derniers avalés, il alla un peu mieux.

Il fit le tour des villes jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un studio à louer. Avec le peu d'économie, il réussit à négocier avec le propriétaire, il vida sa voiture et mit tous les cartons dans son nouvel appartement.

J'ai plus qu'à trouver un nouveau travail...

Zoro, exténué par cette journée mouvementée, alla prendre une douche bien chaude et se coucha. Le soleil vint le réveiller bien tôt. Il se leva, prit un petit déjeuner et sortit quand il croisa son nouveau voisin.

Cheveux noirs, bonne carrure, peau plutôt pâle, et surtout ses yeux. Une couleur, non plusieurs couleurs extraordinaires. Ce voisin alla se présenter à Zoro en lui serrant la main.

Bonjour je m'appelle Mihawk, commença un inconnu

\- Bonjour, je suis Zoro

\- Mais je vous en prie, entrez !

Zoro, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, accepta l'invitation. Coup du destin, Mihawk lui aussi adorait le saké et il en offrit au professeur. Ce dernier remarqua une grande arme, un sabre, noir, qui formait une croix.

Je vois que vous avez un magnifique katana, constata Zoro

\- Vous êtes connaisseur ! se stupéfia Miwhak

\- Pas vraiment mais j'en ai trois chez moi, Et je sais quand un sabre est de bonne qualité quand j'en vois un

\- Trois sabres, ça en fait beaucoup !

\- Trésor familial !

\- Que faites vous dans la vie ?

\- J'étais professeur de sport.

\- Licencié ?

\- Oui...

\- Vous maniez bien les sabres ?

\- Plutôt oui !

\- Je vous engage !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je tiens un donjon où j'entraîne des enfants au kendo, je vous propose de faire professeur de kendo ! Non, je vous oblige !

\- Merci... dit simplement le vert un peu géné

Après avoir discuté, Zoro rentra chez lui, assez satisfait de sa journée. Dans son lit, il ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, et il se dit que pour un départ à zéro, tout se passait à merveille. À merveille ? Non. Sanji n'était plus à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'un simple élève, il en avait eu des centaines, mais lui était particulier.

Le sourire de le vert s'effaça et laissa place à un soupir de désespoir. Il essaya de dormir, ne voulant plus penser à ça. Mais il n'y arriva pas, le visage de Sanji le hantait. Il se rappela de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec lui. Il repensa à la chaleur du blond, la rougeur de ses joues, ses gémissements.

Zoro se sentit durcir peu à peu. Pour se calmer, il commença à se toucher. Il imagina alors Sanji sur lui, montant et descendant sur l'intimité du professeur. Plein de sueur, transpirant, le visage rouge, et des gémissements bien aigus. Tout faisait bander Mr. Roronoa.

Le professeur commençait à faire des vas et viens avec sa propre intimité. Au début doucement, puis accélèrent à mesure que son fantasme s'approfondissait. Il gémissait à son propres toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Se trouvant honteux, il voulait que tout cela se finisse vite. Ne ménageant pas les vitesses, il alla droit au but. Il se fit jouir.

* * *

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on ne peut pas mettre de guillemet sur FanFiction ! J'vous jure j'suis pas bien j'suis choqué ! Ca veut dire que depuis le début de ma vie j'met des guillemets pour RIEN ! Bon je vais me mettre en PLS, laissez moi des reviews pour me consoler SVP T.T


	12. Chapter 12

Beusoir !

Enfaite je voulais juste vous dire bonne lecture XD

Ouais moi j'suis une fille sympa comme ça XD

Bon aller, amusez vous bien

\- Atchao

* * *

Chapitre 12. Tout faire pour que ça s'arrange.

Si du côté de Zoro tout se passait bien, ce n'était pas le cas du blond. Après l'entretien avec son principal, son père n'avait pas décroché un mot si ce n'est pour le prévenir que le repas était prêt. Ses camarades de classe le dévisageaient. Seul ses amis restaient fidèles à eux mêmes. Sanji ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en ce moment, et les autres en rajoutaient, autant dire qu'il vivait une épreuve très dure.

Toutes les nuits, son père l'entendait pleurer, son fils, qui d'habitude avait toujours son air de "je m'en foutiste". Cela lui perturbait son sommeil. C'en était trop. Il devait faire quelque chose. Alors, après le lycée, il décida de préparer du thé. Oui, cette idée était conne. Mais peut-être qu'autour d'un bon thé, son fils se déciderait à lui parler de ses problèmes.

Sanji rentra, toujours cette mine triste qu'aucun sourire n'illuminait. Il déposa son sac et fut prêt à monter dans sa chambre quand il sentit une odeur de thé chaud. Il alla dans la cuisine et constata que son père l'attendait depuis un bon moment. Sachant que Zeff ne ferait pas ça sans raison, il s'assit.

Bois ! exigea Zeff

\- Je n'en n'ai pas vraiment envie... confessa le blond

\- Bois ! forca le père de Sanji

\- Okay okay !

Forcé par son père, le cuisto en herbe prit une gorgée du liquide chaud.

Bon tu te doutes que je te fais pas boire du thé pour que tu me dises comment tu le trouves !

\- Oui...

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive, Pourquoi tu pleures toutes les nuits ? Tu devrais t'en remettre !

\- ...

\- Sanji, sale petit morveux, tu sais que tu peux me parler librement !

\- Le problème c'est que je l'aime...

\- Et lui il t'aime ?

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Tu ne penses pas ? Donc t'en ai pas sûr ? Donc il y a une chance qu'il t'aime ? Bon ! Va le voir !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas le voir, tu lui demandes des explications, si il t'aime, tant mieux, tu l'embrasses, s'il t'aime pas tu lui fous un poing dans le gueule pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir !

\- Mais papa !

\- Papa rien du tout ! Tu y vas c'est tout !

\- Je sais même pas où il habite !

\- Moi je sais ! dit Zeff en tendant un papier griffonner d'une adresse dessus, Tu as un train demain à 16h ! Le loupe pas !

\- Mais !

\- Je te jure que si je vois ta tronche avant 20h demain, je te découpe en fine lamelle et je te sers au resto !

Sanji prit l'adresse et l'argent, puis repartit dans sa chambre. Toute la nuit, il se fit des scénarios. Bons comme mauvais. Puis par fatigue, il s'endormit. Le lendemain, il voulut rester dans son lit, mais le soleil l'en empêcha. Ce soleil, il aurait voulu que jamais il ne se lève. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et il se leva.

Toute la matinée, il eut une horrible boule au ventre. Il regardait l'horloge en espérant que les secondes durent le plus longtemps, mais contrairement à d'habitude, elles défilèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sanji avait rapidement expliqué la situation à Usopp et Luffy, ils étaient donc au courant et compatissaient.

Ce fut malheureusement la fin des cours et donc l'heure pour Sanji de se rendre à la gare. Son billet de train, acheté et composté, il rentra dans son train. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Une heure l'attendait pour arriver à destination. Il en profita pour faire ses devoirs, un moyen utile de se vider la tête.

L'heure passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il descendit du train et fixa le bout de papier pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée dessus. Il y était presque quand il passa devant un dojo où la pratique l'interpella. Alors il s'arrêta et regarda mieux. Et là son cœur se serra et accéléra.

Zoro, il était là, en train d'enseigner à des jeunes enfants le maniement d'un sabre en bambou. Le professeur souriait et semblait apprécier sa nouvelle vie. Cela fit doucement plaisir à Sanji jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie. Cet homme, grand, brun, musclé, une moustache, et des yeux comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Qui était-il ?

La seul réponse que Sanji trouva à cette question était, son nouveau mec. Le blond ne sut quoi faire. Ses larmes recommençaient à couler comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait mal, trop mal, et sa souffrance ne pouvait pas être extériorisée que par des pleurs. Alors, il réunit toute sa colère, et il donna un immense coup de pied dans la vitre du dojo.

C'est qui ce gamin complètement taré qui casse la vitre ?! Jura Mihawk.

\- Attend je vais le poursuivre ! Répondit Zoro.

Et ce dernier courut partout jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde dans une petite ruelle sombre. Il entendit des pleurs presque étouffés. Il s'approcha sans faire aucun bruit, puis il reconnut ces cheveux blond.

Sanji ? Demanda Zoro, surpris.

Mais le blond, reconnaissant la voix, partit en courant dans l'autre sens. Malheureusement, il se retrouva face à un grand mur qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Zoro se rapprocha rapidement de lui et lui essuya doucement ses larmes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13. Une discution imposante

Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demandat Zoro

\- Je suis venu te voir pour regler quelque truc, mais tout est clair ! Tu n'es qu'un connard ! Tu me fais tomber amoureux de toi, tu m'encules, tu me jette, tu pars, et tu refais ta vie avec un autre !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est que tu racontes ?

\- Le beau mec avec qui tu étais il y a cinq minutes !

\- C'est mon voisin, il n'y a rien entre nous !

\- Si tu la pas encore enculé, sa ne saurait pas tarder !

\- Je te jure que je n'ai aucun sentiment ! Viens chez moi, on se sera mieu pour en parler ! Rétorquat Zoro en lui prenant le bras

Mais Sanji se détachat de lui et lui répondit "non!". Alors Zoro le placa contre le mur, comme il en avait l'habitude, sa main dans ses cheveux, entremelé entre chaques méches, son autre paluche, elle, était placée sur les fines hanches du cuisto tout en se déplaçant doucement vers ses fesses.

Le professeur, léchat les levres de Sanji avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Sa langue entrée en colision avec l'autre, puis il fit des rondes, fesant apprecié au cuisinier ce moment. Quand le blond fut en position de ne plus pouvoir rien dire, Zoro lui prit la main et l'enmennat chez lui. La où une discution s'imposée.

Sanji écoute, tu ne m'as jamais laisser me justifier par rapport a ce qu'il c'est passer ! Entreprit Zoro, si je ne tes pas rappelé durant cette semaine, c'est que je penser que tu regrettais ce qu'on avait fait...

\- Comment t'aurait pu savoir si je regrettais ou pas si tu ne me demande pas ? J'ai souffert longtemps à cause de toi !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert moi ?! A cause de ta petite scene, je me suis fait renvoyer de mon travaille et j'ai du déménager, heureusement que j'ai rencontrer Miwhak sinon je serai a la rue a l'heure qu'il est !

\- Ah tu vois que tu l'aime

\- Lui au moins il n'a pas pourrit ma vie !

\- Je pensais n'etre qu'un coup d'une nuit, que tu te foutais de mes sentiments !

\- Mais tes sentiments je l'ai partage ! Je t'aime aussi Sanji !

A la fin de cet phrase, Sanji se jetta sur Zoro, et ils tombairent sur le canapé. Le blond ne pouvait s'empecher d'embrasser son ancien professeur. Mais ce dernier n'aimait pas etre en dessous. Alors d'un mouvement violant, il mit le blond en dessous de lui. Il lui déchira sa chemise toridement et déposa de baiser sur son torse et se dirigea vers ces bouts de chaire. Les mordillant, les léchants, puis le professeur regarder le cuisinier en herbe rougire et gémire.

Zoro étant audessous de Sanji, sentait le pénis du blond ducire. Il glissa sa main dans le calçon blanc aux rayure rouge du blond. Il commença doucement a faire des vas et viens avec sa friandise. Voyant que le cuisto ne tenait plus, il accéléra de toute part et sentis le liquide blanchatre se deverser dans sa main.

Il s'en servis comme lubrifiant puisqu'il en mis a l'entrée de Sanji pour pouvoir glisser plus facilement en lui. Il ne retint plus ses coups comme la dernieres fois, il y allat plus violament, plus bestialement. Sanji poussait literralement des gémissement de petite fille, il devint rouge et transpirant.

Zoro éjacula enfin en Sanji, mais sa ne lui sufisait pas. Il en voulait plus. Le corp fébrile du blond lui donna tous de suite plus envie de recommencer. Son pénis devint encore une fois dure et raide. Le professeur retourna le cuisto d'une façon violante, lui remonta le bassain, et lui donna une fesser avant de recommencer de le pénétré.

Il glissa entre les paroies beaucoup plus facilement. Leur deux spermes se mélanger dans l'anal de Sanji, ils s'enfonçaient encore plus profondement avec le pénis de Zoro. Ce dernier donner des coups de hanches sensuel. Il adorer sentir la sensation du coulissement de son engin dans les paroies assez étroite du cuisinier.

Zoro éjacula pour la deuxiemes fois. Il était enfin rassasier, heureusement pour Sanji, bien qu'il adorer se faire enfiler par son professeur, il n'aurait pus supporter une fois de plus. Le blond commencer a s'endormir alors l'enseignant le pris dans ses bras et le portat comme une princesse. Pendant le voyage du canapé au lit dans la chambre, Le cuisinier eut la force de voler une baisé passionner a son amant.

Ils se couchairent tous les deux dans le lit confortable de Zoro. Leur sommeil fut tellement profond (comme la pénétration de Sanji XD pardon...) que le blond ne fut même pas réveillé par les ronflements de son professeur. Le cuisinier se réveilla a cause de la musique de son téléphone qui senclanchait. Son père l'appellait. Encore dans les vapes, il répondit avec difficulter.

Hallo ?...

\- Je tes dit pas avant vinth heur bougre d'âne ! hurla Zeff Pas de rester toute la saint Roger la bas !

\- Papa.. Parle pas si fort, déjà que tu viens de me réveillé !

\- Il t'as enculé c'est ça ? Je vois que sa c'est arranger !

\- Papa !

\- Beh on en parlera quand tu reviendras !

Sanji souffla, racrochas et essaya de se rendormir. Mais il fut bien vite réveillait par les doux baisers qu'il reçut dans le cou. Il se retourna, et vus le tendre sourire que Zoro lui fit. Il se plongea dans ses yeux emeraude. Il n'avait jamais admirait vraiment ses yeux. Mais la il pouvait les contemplers a l'infinis. Mais le professeur baillat et raclama un petit déjeuner.

Sanji se leva alors et se mit a faire des crêpes. Zoro prit une douche en attendant. Alors que le blond fesait couler la patte sur l'uile déposer au fond de la poile, l'enseignant, sortant de la douche en serviette, massa délicatement les fesses du cuisinier qui sursautat.

Si sa ne tenais qu'a moi, sa serai ce fessier que je prendrais en petit déjeuner !

Puis il s'assit tout en admirant Sanji lui faire ses crêpes. Après avoir déjeuner ensemble, le blond du rassembler ses affaires pour repartir. Devant la porte, le cuisto eut presque les larmes au yeux. Il se jetta sur Zoro le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier releva la tête de son ancien élève et passa ses mains dans les méches blondes.

Travail en cour, passe ton bac, puis si tu le peux, tu viendras vivre ici !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Mais que si tu arrête de fumer !

\- Alors je le ferai !

Zoro embrassat goulument le blond en mettant ses mains sur la taille de Sanji. Ce dernier un peu dans les vapes après ce baisé passionné. Il prit le train et durant tous le long, il repensat à cette nuit avec son amant. Il pleura en silence tous en regardant le paysage.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Le bac réussi

Sanji arrivat enfin chez lui. La où son père l'attendait passiament. Il se prit un savon, puis il dut tout raconter en détaille la soirée avec Zoro. Biensur il passa le moment ou il c'était fait prendre sauvagement par son ancien professeur. Après s'être prit la honte avec son père et ses questions génante, il montat dans sa chambre ou il jetta définitivement ses derniers cigarette. La sonnerie Skype de son ordinateur se fit entendre. Il décrochit et vus ses deux amis.

Hey ! commença Usopp, comment ça c'est passer ?

\- Plutôt bien, souriat niaisement le blond

\- Vu le sourire que tu aborde , vous avez du vous réconsilier !

\- Il ta refait l'amour ? demandat Luffy

Usoppp faillit s'étouffat avec sa grenadine par la surprise de cette question. Sanji explosa de rire et se rappellat qu'il avait bien eut de la chance avec ses amis la. Ils continuairent de parler toute la soirée. La nuit fut bien douce.

Le lendemain ils allairent ensemble au lycée. La vie heureuse de Sanji reprit son cours. Ce fut la premiere fois de l'années qu'il écoutait aussi bien en classe. Il participait, copier ses leçons, comme un élèves modèle. Il sortit du premier moins idiot qu'il n'y était entrer.

Le prochain cours concernée l'histoire et la éographie. Donc les deux enseignante, Nami et ne concentrer vraiment que sur leur cours et pas leur lévres. Usopp et Luffy remarquairent bien ce changement chez leur ami. Il le préféré comme ça, il était moins chiant, plus sympas.

Il est vraiment gay ! Affirmat Usopp

\- Il est vraiment amoureux ! Continua Luffy

La journée passa vite. Sanji c'était tellement concentré au cours, qu'il n'avait presque penser à rien d'autres. Biensûr, quand il n'avait plus le courage de suivre les professeurs, il pensat à Zoro, il lui avait fait une promesse, et il devait de si tenir. Avoir son bac pour pouvoir s'installer avec lui.

Exténuait, quand il rentras chez lui, il s'affalat sur son lit. La tête enfoncer dans son coussin, il soufflat son épuisement. Puis son téléphone vibra, indiquant un message. Il prit son cellulaire se demandant qui pouvait encore le saouler à cette heure là. Mais son coeur s'emballat quand il vu le nom de la personne qui lui envoya. Son Zoro a lui.

Zoro message : Salut mon beau blond, j'èspère que ta bien travailler aujourd'hui ! Et oublie pas de faire tes devoirs !

"Mon beau blond" Ces mots raisonner sans cesse dans les pensées de Sanji. Il fut tellement content qu'il riat niaisement. Puis il lui répondit simplement qu'il sy mettait tous de suite. Le dernier trimestre fut exactement comme se jour la. Quand le cuisto avait des bonnes notes, il appellait tous de suite Zoro pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvel.

Le professeur avait toujours un tendre un sourire quand il entendait au téléphone la voix de son bien aimé. Quand Sanji téléphoner a Zoro pour ses bonnes (beh oui quand il avait des mauvaises notes il lui disait pas), il était toujours très heureux. Le sabreure lui disait toujours.

Je suis très fier de toi, tu sera bien récompenser !

Sanji ,ougissait a chaque fois qu'il lui disait sa. Le jour J venu enfin. Usopp était le plus stresser de tous, il paniquait beaucoup.

Je crois que je fais une crise aigue de "passe pas le bac !"

Puis Luffy le frappa a la tête, pas très fort non plus, mais assez pour que Usoppp ressente la douleur.

Pourquoi tu ma frapper ?! Gémit Usopp

\- Juste une envie, comme ça !

Luffy, toujours aussi confiant, n'avais pas peur d'une simple feuille de papier avec des questions. Sanji, lui, ce qu'il angoissait, n'était pas de ne pas avoir ce diplome que tu range dans une pochette et que tu ne resort plus jamais, non, lui, ce qu'il lui mettait la boule au ventre, c'était de ne pas pouvoir enménager chez Zoro.

Durant cette longue semaine, Sanji respirat profondement, et écrivit les réponces sur les feuilles, confiant et sur de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Usopp, il mangeait sans cesse tout en réfléchissant bien a chaques mot qu'il inscrivait sur la feuille. Luffy se contantat tous simplement de s'impiffrais en donnant quelque coup de sylo sur sa feuille de temps en temps.

Quand les épreuves prirent fins, et que tous avait était courigee, les trois amis se rejoignirent devant le tableau. Ils cherchairent desperement leur noms avec les résultats. Des gens pleuraient d'autres était heureux, il y avait toute les émotions aujourd'hui. Quand Usopp vu qu'il avait eut son bac avec mention asser bien, il hurlat de joie. Ils se retournat vers ses amis avec un grand sourire.

C'était bien trop facile pour le grand Usopp ! Je n'avais aucunement peur de ne pas l'avoir ! Affirma Usopp

\- Mais biensûr ! Continua Sanji

le blond vu enfin qu'il avait eut son bac avec mention bien. Un grand sourire accrochas son visage. Puis il se jetta dans les bras de ses amis hurlant qu'il avait réussi. Il pensat a tous ce qu'il allait pouvoir vivre. Il aller enménager avec celui qu'il aimer. Luffy vut que lui, n'avais pas eut le bac.

Ah bon beh moi je ne l'ai pas ! Dit Luffy

\- On est désolée pour toi Luffy... Rétorqua Usopp

\- C'est pas grave j'ai le rattrapage !

\- C'est déjà sa ! Continua Sanji

Ils buvairent toute la soirée pour feter leur bacs. Le lendemain, Sanji se réveillat tranquillement dans son lit. En bas, des cartons emballers. Il entendit des voix venir de la cuisine. Quand il entra, il vu son amant et son père discuter.

Cest quoi ce bordel ? Demandat Sanji

\- Mais que tes con ! Zoro viens enfin me débarrasser de toi ! Explicat Zeff

\- Déja ? Questionna Sanji

\- Tu n'as déjà plus envie de vivre avec moi ? Interrogea Zoro

\- Si mais...

\- T'inquiete pas tête de noeud ! Je vais encore devoirs te suporter pendant les grandes vacances ! Aujourdhui cest juste pour enmennager tes affaires ! Tu pourras passer les grandes vacances avec Usopp et Luffy ! Rétorqua Zeff

Alors il passairent tous les trois la journée ensemble. Le père de Sanji avait le don de foutre la honte a son fils. Zoro par contre lui éclatait de rire, et devant la géne et les rougissements du blond, il ne pouvais s'empechait de l'embrasser tendrement, et le cuisto en herbe était encore plus embarrassé devant Zeff.

Sanji devait passer la nuit chez son amant pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires le lendemain. Mais avant il dit au revoir a son père. Malgrès qu'il savait que son fils reviendrait demain pour deux mois, il ne put s'empecher de pleurer en prenant le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier se mit lui aussi a pleurer.

Mon petit merdeux vas enfin me quitter après toutes ses prières pour que le temps passe plus vite !

\- Tu vas me manquez sale vieux !

Zoro souriait a cette scene touchante. Père et fils se séparairent et Sanji repartit avec son petit ami. Les deux mois passairent vite, trop vite. Le blond avait inviter ses amis chez Zoro durant la derniere semaine pour faire visiter son nouvel habitat et ils en profitairent pour jouer a la console. Malgrès qu'il n'était qu'a une demi heure de ses amis et de son pere, le cuisto se sentait assez mal.

Je sais que sa te fais mal d'être loin d'eux, commença Zoro, alors si tu veux, on reviendrat dans la ville, mais que si tu as ton premier semestre !

\- C'est vrai ? Mais ton travail est ici ! Et ce Miwhak aussi !

\- Tu n'aime pas Miwhak, tu te réjouirais si on déménageait loin de lui !

\- Oui mais cest ton ami, et il ta aidait dans les moments difficile !

\- Si on déménage, je ne serai qu'a une demi heure de mon travail et je verrai Miwhak la bas !

\- Tu ferais vraiment sa pour moi ?

\- Biensur !

Après sa Zoro l'embrassa. Mais Sanji était toujours aussi stresser a l'idée d'avoir son premier jour de cours demain. Alors pour le calmer, le professeur lui fit l'amour toute la nuit. Le fesant gémir et jouire sans cesse, jusqu'a matin.

THE END

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fic est terminé, mais je publie une nouvelle fic demain ! Elle sera très courte mais je l'adore, j'ai adoerer l'écrire et je la trouve génial ! Mes chevilles ? Non ça va taille normale XD

\- Atchao


End file.
